all might regret
by roxas gx
Summary: When izuku's psycho sister Nozomi comes back from training she get accepted to U.A were she meets her brother idol/ mom's fiancee all might, that's when Nozomi feel that some thing is wrong which she is right , all might is carry a blame that been with him for ten long years. Will Nozomi ,izuku and inko find out what's wrong and how will all might feel when his ex girlfriend comes.
1. Pain

(Dream world)

Where am I? Those were the word that

Toshinori yagi could think of he look around only to be at a dark place that her dosent remember, he continued walking only to hear something buring he tuned around to find a storage building on fire . Toshi eyes widen he remember what happen there and he dosent want to remember it. Please don't please I don't want to remember that terrible night said toshi with tears in his eyes. Then he heard crying he turned around to see his youngerself ( before the fight with A,F,O)on his knees crying saying something that toshi couldn't understand, then toshi felt something pulling him like rope he look at his arm to find small hand pulling him to the buring bulding.Toshi was trying release himself then he saw his youngerself staring right at him toshi was startled. You were the cost of her death now you must pay said the younger toshinori ,that when he push toshi making him lose his balance which made him fall , the hands started dragging toshi to the building . Toshi was crawling struggling trying to get away but he was getting closer and closer to the fire. Toshi look up at the bulding and saw the door open and sees a shadow that is bring him closer to it. Toshi found a small rock and hold for dear life. Toshi...toshinori...come and be with the one you love said the shadow , toshi try to pull himself off of the arms then he felt something cold on his arm he look down to find a bracelet, toshi froze thats when the ahadow haf the upper hand and pull toshi away from the rock. No please leave me alone I didn't mean to let this happen please forgive me sceam toshi then the shadow grab toshi. It's too late for that now say hello to the person you promise to protect said the shadow pushing toshi to a fire hole. Toshi was screaming while he was falling to his death.

(Real world)

N...no...no...NANA I'M SORRY!!!!

Inko: Toshi what wrong?!?( trying to wake him up)

Toshi: (wakes up and slowly look around to see inko with a worried look in her face) inko...(sign) it's was just a dream.( looking at her again with a small smile on his face) I'm fine inko.

Inko:are you positive because if your not I can call shouta if you want?

Toshi: I fine it was just a dream you don't need to worry inko.( giving her a hug)

Inko: ( returning the hug) ok then toshi I won't worry. ( giving a small smile in return) I suggest you get up and get dress, I'll have breakfast done in 15 minutes.

Toshi: ok. ( giving inko a smile)

(When inko close the door toshi 's smile vanish , he look up at the date and felt even more hurt.)

Toshi: it's almost time .

( toshi got up from bed and walk to his dresser and open the top drawer he went and stating searching in it then he found what he was looking for wrap in a pink cloth. Toshi removed the cloth to reviled a small bracelet broken and slightly burnt. Toshi felt tears forming from his eyes.)

Toshi: Nana I'm so sorry I should have been there to save you but I didnt. I should have had care more about you then my hero carer, please forgive me.( tears falling)

(Knocking)

Toshi: yes

Inko: breakfest it ready .

Toshi:i'm coming)

(Toshi covered the bracelet and put it back in his drawer and close it. Toshi look at himself at the mirror and wipe the tears from his eyes and left his room to the kitchen were inko and izuku were eating.)

Izuku: morning all might.

Toshi: moring my boy ( ruffing his hair)

(Toshi say sat down and stating eating.)

Toshi: so what are your plans for today my boy.

Izuku: hmm nothing really I'm on summer vacation for about a month. I think I should do more training.

Toshi: that's a good idea keep it up.(giving a smile to izuku)

Inko: oh I almost forgot izuku I need you to pick up someone from the train station today.

Izuku: who Mom?

Inko: who's the only person you know who vist?

(Izuku think long and hard then it pop in his head)

Izuku: (happy) Nozomi... she coming to vist?

Inko: better she is done with her training so she is going to be living with us now and she will be going to school with you.

Izuku: she got accepted to U.A ?

Inko: yep

Izuku: so what time do i pick here up.

Inko: at 12:00pm today.

(While inko and izuku were talking toshi didn't know what the heck was going on. He look at inko confused. Inko saw him and realized that he never told him about Nozomi.)

Inko:I'm so sorry toshi I never told you about her. Nozomi is my daughter.

Toshi: daughter ? I thought izuku was your only child.

Inko: he was until he was five.

Toshi: oh.

Inko: I hope this dosent change nothing between us ( placing her left hand on toshi right hand)

Toshi: no it doesn't change between us (placing his left hand on top of inko hand . Both of them had on wedding ring.)

Inko: if you want you can go with izuku to meet her if you want.

Toshi: that sounds like a great idea.


	2. chaos at the train station

Izuku: it 12:20 her train was suppose here 20 minutes ago , I hope nothing bad happen.

( izuku and toshi waited patiently at the train station waiting for Nozomi to come. While waiting they heard commotion they turned to find people watching the big screen, so they decide walk over there to find out what's going on. Apparently the train that Nozomi was in was hijacked buy some two wanna be thug and rumors claim there is a bomb on board as well.Toshi and izuku were shock, izuku called his mom telling her what was going while toshi was calling shouta and hizashi tell to meet him at the station.

Train station announcer: lady and gentlemen we have been inform that the hijacked train will making a head on collision with this station please evacuate immediately.

( every one stating running towards the exits except toshi and izuku. Toshi turn into all might but for a split second turned back to his true from.)(a/n this is after he defeated A,F,O)

Toshi: Danm I forgot I can't transform. ( coughing up blood)

Izuku: I see the train!

( both of them saw the train coming fast. They got ready for the worst to come then suddenly the train slow down and it made a complete stop at the station. Toshi and izuku were confused. )

Shouta, hizashi : Toshinori!!!

Toshi: shouta,hizashi great timing . Get ready we don't know what these thugs are going to do.

(Then the train door open and out came a 15 year old girl humming to her self cover in blood holding a hand with a device in its hand ,smiling at her self laughing a little then she stop and look around.she call out saying that everything is all right. Then everyone stating running out of the train, running to the hero's telling them what was going on and that the girl saved there live and such. )

Izuku: Nozomi!!(shock)

Nozomi: big brother izuku ( saying it happy and running towards him still covered in blood.)

Izuku: ahhh Nozomi no no no no no hugging your cover in ahhhhh!!!

(It was too late Nozomi gave him a bloody hug )

Toshi: izuku my boy are you alright?

Izuku: yeah...I'm fine ...i'm going to throw up( running to the bath room.)

(Nozomi still had the hand in her palm . she walk to shouta and have it to him while she was licking the blood off of her arm which made shouta and hizashi sick a little .she told shouta, hizashi, toshi and izuku (after he finish throwing up) what happen) the police came found the bomb and arrest both men. After the hole incident shouta and hizashi left the trio to go home . After talking to the police Toshi, izuku and Nozomi walk home.)

Nozomi: hey izuku why is that skeleton following us home?

(Toshi was so shock that he started coughing up blood. Nozomi look at him and looks back at izuku.)

Nozomi: what it something I said?

Izuku: ah! all might are you all right?

Toshi: (stops coughing) I'm fine my boy just fine.

Nozomi: wait your all might?

Toshi: yes but my real name it Toshinori Yagi.

Nozomi:well I'm sorry I haven't introduce myself my name is Nozomi midoriya. So what is your connection with my big brother.

Toshi: well I ...uh... his trainer.

Nozomi: wow big brother has a trainer( mocking izuku) oh izuku mom told me that she has a fiancee man I want to who the lucky guy is to be marry our mom, the best mother in the whole wide world.

Izuku: uh...well Nozomi he's...ah ( feeling embarrassed covering his eyes)it's him all might.

(Nozomi look at toshi and stating laughing like a mad men and then pass out.)

Izuku: ah Nozomi wake up.

Toshi: I guess she didn't take that easy. Don't worry my boy I'll carry her.

(Toshi pick up Nozomi close to his chest and they stating walking home . When they got home inko open the door to find Nozomi cover in dry blood as well being carry by toshi. Both men explain what had happen to her, inko sign and told toshi to take Nozomi to the bath tub so she can wash the blood off of Nozomi. While inko was cleaning the unconscious Nozomi ,toshi and izuku were change to there pjs . Inko got out of the bathroom and told the guys not to go in there and that she will wake up soon.

( 5:36pm)

(Inko is in the kitchen making dinner while toshi was sitting down in the kitchen too, talking to her about Nozomi. )

Toshi: inko are you sure that she is going to wake up soon, we got home around 2 and it almost 6.

Inko: it's fine this happen all the time when she hears news.

( bath room door open)

Inko: speaking of the devil how are you feeling now Nozomi?

(Nozomi walk to the kitchen)

Nozomi: fine mom ( holding her head)

Inko: I had to change your clothes due to them being cover in blood I hope what I put on you is all right?

Nozomi: I look fine mom thank u.

( While Nozomi was looking at herself , toshi was look at her to. Nozomi hair was green mix with yellow her eyes color were turquoise, she was wearing black shorts and a black under shirt, what shock toshi was that on the right side of her body was there was a huge burnt scar that was all the was down her right all the was up her right arm and a small scar up her face.nozomi caught toshi looking at her scar and gave him a small smile.)

Nozomi: I had this scar ever since I can remember.

Toshi: I'm so sorry I didn't mean to stare.

Nozomi: it fine it doesn't bother me to tell you the truth mr.yagi this scars are the only thing I have my pass life.

Toshi: pass life?

Nozomi: I had suffer from amnesia.still after all this time I don't even know my real name or who I am.but i know who I am , my name is Nozomi midoriya and I am proud to say it.( give a big smile to toshi).

( after dinner toshi was in bed with inko sleeping right next to him. Toshi felt sorry for Nozomi not knowing who she is after thinking for a while toshi drifted to sleep, he hope that he's dreams are peace full. Boy was he wrong)


	3. summer class

( a/n hello I am so sorry I forgot to write what Nozomi quirk is . She had two quirks one is that she can see inside a person's body and heal them especially their quirks she can either destroy quirks or heal quirks the second quirk is a secret u will just have to wait now to the story.)

(9:45 U.A teacher Lounge)

(Toshinori was having his 5th cup of coffee trying to wake up,he had the same dream and what was worst he woke up everybody, freaking out Nozomi broke the door off it's hinges running in with a knife while izuku was in fighting mode powering up. Toshinori explain to all of them that he was fine,and everyone but Nozomi belived him. In the morning when every one was having breakfast Toshi found out that Nozomi need some classes done before the school year start and izuku need some summer homework help, so he Nozomi and izuku went to U.A . While Nozomi and izuku were in there classes toshi went to the teacher's lounge getting some paper work done when he fell asleep.)

THUMP

Toshi: ah...I'm up I'm up. ( he look and saw Nozomi book bag on the table then he look up and saw Nozomi looking at him smiling like a crazy person) Nozomi you almost have me a heart attack, why are you doing here?

(Nozomi did a hand stand on toshi desk while talking to him)

Nozomi: my classes are over for today and I can't find broccoli head.

Toshi: broccoli head?

Nozomi: ( rolled her eyes ) izuku duh.( she got off of toshi desk and landed on her feet) ta-da.

Toshi:(sign)let's go find him.

( Toshinori and Nozomi were walking down the hall looking for izuku. )

Nozomi: so were do you think he at Mr Yagi?

Toshi: my guess he is in Mr. Aizawa class getting some help with his homework.

Nozomi: do you think mr.Aizawa can help me with my history homework.

Toshi: I don't see why not.

( Nozomi and toshi went to Mr.Aizawa class and sure enough both aizawa and izuku were in there. Aizawa look up and saw Toshi and Nozomi coming in.)

Aizawa: (sign) what are you doing here all might? I thought you were asleep in the teacher's lounge .

Toshi:(embarrass) gah... You saw me,you could have at least woke me up shouta.

Aizawa:(look at nozomi) you were at the train station, toshi why is she with you?

Toshi: she needs help with her homework and she was asking me if you can help her and I said yes.

Aizawa: ( look at Nozomi and signs)

Fine Ms.Midoriya take a seat and I'll help you with y oh r homework.

Nozomi: Thank you Mr aizawa.(walking to a seat)

Toshi:I'll be back in a couple of hours to pick them up.

(Toshi close the door and left to get some more paper work done which after about 30 minutes he fell asleep again.)

(5:24pm teacher lounge)

Izuku,Nozomi and aizawa were at the teacher lounge watching toshi sleeping. While he was sleeping Nozomi wrote a mustache on toshi face and also wrote ''Im taken" on his forehead.)

Izuku: is this really nessery Nozomi.

Nozomi: yep he's been here all day asleep making poor aizawa watch us.

Aizawa: consider it as a punishment ( agreeing with nozomi)

Izuku: who side are you on Mr.Aizawa?

Aizawa: the path that I can go home and sleep.

Nozomi: all done. Well what do you thing?( happy )

(Aizawa pull his phone out and took a picture while izuku was trying to not to laugh. Then toshi woke up.

Nozomi:(happy) morning sleepy head ( starts laughing)

Toshi: how long was I asleep?

Izuku: about 8 hours.

(Toshi look shock then he started coughing up blood ,he quickly clean up him self.)

(After the incident toshi apologize to aizawa and the trio left to go home.)

Toshi: were home inko

Inko: oh good I just got dinner done.(look at toshi face) what happen to your face Toshi?!?

(Toshi ran to a mirror and saw Nozomi's work on his face. His face was super red from embarrassment, he went to the bathroom to wash his face that's when Nozomi confess to her mom about the joke and apologize to toshi. After diner every one was in the living watching tv except Nozomi she was working on something for toshi.)

Izuku: Nozomi what are you doing?

Nozomi: making at dream catcher for Mr.Yagi, mom told me that he has Been having bad dreams lately and I hope this helps him.

Izuku: wow that's nice of you.

Nozomi: yep and I am done, I'm going to give it to him.

(After Nozomi give toshi his gift ,everyone was going to bed . Toshi place the dream catcher in top of the bed board and lay down with inko. Then slowly toshi fell asleep.)

( Dream world)

Toshi was standing in a field of flowers looking around then he heard his name be called out he turned around and saw a figure in the distance toshi walk closer and realize who it was He starting running.)

Toshi: Nana!

(Then a gust of came out of nowhere toshi cover his eye only to open them to find him surrounded by people he look around and notice that every one was wearing black.Then he hear shouting he turned around and saw two men grab a guy holding him down. Toshi walk a little closer and he stop on his track it was his youngerself being hold by shouta and hizashi,then toshi remember.)

Young Toshi: let go of me she still alive!

Shouta: stop this toshi she didn't make it she gone .

Hizashi: come on toshi let's get you home.

(Young Toshi was still struggling to get realise that's when gran torino came and look at toshi with a sad look.)

Gran Torino: Toshinori you need to stop this she gone you saw her body at the storage house the only thing that survived that was on here was her bracelet.

( Young Toshi stop resisting and fell the ground , he when into his right pocket and pull out a small bracelet he couldn't handle it anymore still thinking about her he stating crying.)

YoumgToshi: I should have never left her alone. (sobbing)

(Real world)

Beep beep beep

(Toshi woke up to the sound of alarm going off he look around and saw inko gettimg dress, he got up from bed and went to his drawer to get a shirt.)

Inko: morning toshi did you sleep well.( giving a warm smile)

Toshi: yeah... I did (lying) how about you?

(Inko look at toshi and notice sadness in his eye she walk to him and place a small kiss on his cheek which made toshi turned red.)

Inko: I slept great.

Toshi: that's great ( his mood change a little)

(Both inko and toshi smell smoke toshi open the door and saw a fire in the kitchen were izuku and Nozomi were, toshi grab the fire extinguisher and put out the fire.)

Inko: What happen you to?

Nozomi:well...we were trying to make breakfast but it didn't turn out what we were looking for.

Izuku: we are so sorry mom.

(While inko was disciplining izuku and Nozomi, toshi was shaking his heart was racing all his nightmare were rushing though his head.)

Toshi: never again (whisper)

Nozomi:(look at toshi) mom some thing is wrong with mr yagi.

(Inko turned around to look at toshi shaking, it worry inko as well izuku and Nozomi)

Inko: Toshinori are you alright?

Toshi: NEVER AGAIN!!!(SCREAMING)

Toshi ran out the front door running. Inko,izuku and Nozomi were confused. Inko rush outside trying to find him .)

Izuku: mom call the teacher and tell them what happen. Nozomi and I will look for all might.

Inko: (crying) ok please find home and becareful.

Izuku: we will ready Nozomi?

Nozomi: let go!!!

( now izuku and Nozomi are on the search all might.)


	4. when the past comes back

(Izuku and Nozomi went separate ways to find Toshi while inko called shouta and hizashi and told them what happen. Due to Nozomi training she was jumping off of buildings (parkour and freerunning and a master on double blade knifes)trying to find toshi from a better point, but no luck. )

Nozomi:(phone rings and answers) yo broccoli head did you find him?

Izuku: no and don't call me that ,were are you ?

(Nozomi look down from the building and saw izuku.)

Nozomi: look up ( she stating waving.)

(Izuku look up and saw Nozomi waving at him high up the building.)

Izuku: what are you doing up there ?

Nozomi: trying to find Mr Yagi from up here but no lu- wait I see someone running I think it's Mr Yagi and it looks like he's going to the Cemetery.

Izuku: why would he be going there?

Nozomi: probably to unbury some cats and give them to mr aizawa.

(Izuku was speech less and so uncomfortable that he felt a chill up his spine.)

Nozomi: I'm going after him call mom and update her bye. (Hangs up the phone) Mr Yagi what is wrong with you? (Jumps off the building and land on the ground and starts following Toshinori.)

(Toshi stop running to catch how's breath, he couldn't handle the pain anymore his's dreams were getting worst and so confused ,he walk up the stairs to the Cemetery and walk to a grave stone and collapse to his knees, Nozomi made it and found him ,she hid behind a tomb stone to hear what he was saying.)

Toshi:I thought you forgave me after all these years nana but... the dreams are unbearable (holding his head)please make them stop Nana please ,you are the only one that is making the dream right? So why..why after 10 long years you are doing this !?!? I've change nana I've change.

(Nozomi felt sorry for toshi she was about to get up to him home when she heard foot step,she stay in her hiding place and saw a woman walking towards the grave were toshi was. she was wearing a black dress that match her hair and eye color. Nozomi grab her phone and stating taking pic then she saw a huge guy probably as tall as toshi hero form wearing a black suit walking with the woman ,her body gaurd no doubt about it.this guy was all muscle and had a face only a mother would love. After Nozomi finish taking pic she send the to izuku, then she heard talking.)

Woman: well well it's it the great all might on the ground still mourning for the the loss of someone precious to him.

Toshi: (got up and turned around to see the woman and realized who it was) so you came here to give your respect after all this time hun Rin?

Rin: why should I she took you from me. I'm here because I was wondering how you are feeling? ( give toshi a twisted smile)

Toshi: what dose it matter to you we haven't seen each other after the funeral 10 years ago and still you blame nana for this.

(Rin grab toshinori shirt and pull him closer to her.Nozomi grab her pocket knife getting ready for the worst.)

Rin: I never care about her but you did, you choose her over me you ass.( toshinori didnt give no emotion to rin. Rin releasing Toshinori shirt then she step back a little that's when she spotted a ring on his left finger.) And what is this Your married toshi?!(getting mad)

Toshi: (showing the left hand to rin)

Not yet but I am happy I found her she is the best thing that happen to me and what's even better she has two kid and I'm am willing enough to ask those kid if they can be mine own when the wedding come and my God I hope they say yes.( giving a hero smile to run which made rin even more mad)

(That when rin singles her body gaurd . The body gaurd when up to toshinori and punch him in the gut which made him flew to a near by tree. toshi fell and stating cough up more blood the he would normally would. Nozomi got out of her spot and got in front of toshi.)

Nozomi: Mr Yagi are you alright?

(she knee down to help him sit up. She look at him and she uses her quirk to see his insides that when she shiver she only saw one lung and no stomach and most of his respiratory system was damaged and it had work done.she was wondering how a men like him even be alive after all this damage she look around some more and found his quirk that was barely lighting up. She heard toshi moaning a little.)

Nozomi: Mr Yagi can you open your?

Toshi: yeah ( coughing up blood) why?

Nozomi: keep them open for about 10 more seconds.

(she look right at Toshinori eyes and her eye glow bright blue toshi didn't know what was going on all he knew was as soon as he look in to her eyes he fell asleep.Nozomi relaxed and her eyes turned back turquoise.)

Rin: (mad ) who are you ?

(Nozomi got up and look right at rin and her body gaurd and gave them at twisted sick smile .)

Nozomi: names psycho and I'm here to kill you ( Nozomi taking her pocket knife out of her pocket.)hahaha

(Rin grab her phone and call for back up . Then about ten more body gaurds came wearing black suitsarmed with knife, sword and guns, getting in fighting mode.)

Nozomi:(laughing) really this is your army . Ha this is going to be so much fun let's do this.

Rin: what are you idiot waiting for kill her.(pointing at Nozomi)

The body gaurds rush in at Nozomi, two of the gaurd came with knifes trying to stab her but with no luck Nozomi cut one gaurd in the throat and stab the other one in the forehead killing them. Then she jump and grab another gaurd who had a gun andrip his head off his body. Nozomi grab the gun and stating shooting each gaurd in the knee cap and then shot each on of them in the head laughing. Rin and her body gaurd were in a state of shock.)

Nozomi:that was so much fun.

Rin: fun?!?! You kill all of my men and you say it was fun you sick freak.

Nozomi: ( smiling) yep now if you excuse me am taking Mr Yagi and we are going home bye bye.(walking away)

Rin: don't turn you back on me you freak!!(the she release a dark shadow at Nozomi.)

(Nozomi look at the rin and her eyes turned green. Rin felt powerless when she saw Nozomi eyes.)

Rin:what are you doing to my powers.

Nozomi: I'm about to distory your quirk .now I'm giving you one more chance to let us go before I kill you instead of letting you live you bitch.

(What Nozomi didn't know was that rin' s body gaurd came from behind and grab Nozomi by her legs and stating slamming her left and right on the concrete flood. When rin' s body gaurd was finish slamming her he threw her to nana' s grave like a rag doll. Rin walk towards Nozomi and grab her by her hair pulling head up.)

Rin: I think it's time to end this any last words?

Izuku:leave my sister alone.

( izuku ran up to run about to punch her when her body guard grab izuku but the head and smash him though five tombstone then smashing him ten more time on the ground. After he did that he threw izuku to a nearby tombstone that's when Nozomi release herself from rins grasp buy grabbing a knife that was close to her and cutting her hair. Nozomi got up and ran trying to grab izuku,then she felt some power that was hidden in her because out of nowhere she grab izuku before he got the tombstone. Both Nozomi and izuku were knock out cold on the ground.)

Rin: I'm tired of this finish the job then we can get Toshinori.

(Just when she finish telling her body gaurd his order a huge gust of wind came out of nowhere. Rin turned around to find her body gaurd on the ground out cold . Rin then look up and saw Toshinori in his all might form with a piss off look on his face. Izuku and Nozomi woke up to find all might standing right in font of them with his back against them. )

Izuku: all might???

Nozomi: it work my quirk healed you Mr Yagi. How are feeling Mr Yagi?

(Toshinori Turned his whole body around and knee down at Nozomi and izuku, he gave both of them a smile and a thumps up.)

Toshi: I'm plus ultra.


	5. finding out the truth

(Both teens smile back then all might help Nozomi and izuku to there feet.when Nozomi got up she saw Rin body gaurdabout to attack all might form from behind, she grab all might shoulder and lifted herself and went over all might shoulder and kick the body gaurd in the face making him fall back to the ground. All might turned around and saw the gaurd on the ground and Nozomi chasing Rin.)

Nozomi: get back here(grabs rin's left forearm.)

(Rin try to get herself free from Nozomi grasp but couldn't she didn't think that Nozomi was that strong. Rin reach up and touch Nozomi cheek with her right hand and release her power on Nozomi. All might and izuku caught up to Nozomi to see what was happing.)

Rin: I will make sure that the nightmare i give you will be the worst I ever give anyone especially Toshinori.

Nozomi:(stating laughing then she grab Rin hand and pull it away from her face.) You think that's a nightmare?

(Rin was startle no one has ever release themself from her nightmare quirk but Nozomi did.)

Rin: what happen to you that my nightmare won't work on you.

Nozomi: your really want to know, fine then . I was one of the victims that survived the storage building fire 10 years ago that killed 50 people.

Rin: what!?!

(All might and izuku heard what Nozomi told Rin. All might stood there shock, Nozomi survive the storage building fire that killed 50 people that day and took nana away from him. Rin use her quirk and turned herself in to a shadow and releases herself from Nozomi grasp. When all might saw rin shadow form it pop in his head, she was the one who was placing the nightmares in his dream. All might ran trying to grab rin before she got away but it was too late she was gone.

(Inko was walking back and forth in the apartment worry sick she was told to stay in the apartment by present Mic and Eraser Headand that they would go and find toshi and the teens. Inko stop walking and decide to go and clean because it was the only thing that will keep all the worrynest out of her mind. She went to her and toshi room try to clean but it was hard for her. Then she bump into toshi drawer and heard something metal hitting the wood,she turned to toshi drawer and open the top drawer and saw a small burnt cloth with a small broken bracelet that was slightly burn in it. gently pick up the bracelet and look at it. The bracelet was silver with a small bunny ,a little heart and a name , charm on it. When inko read the name it said nana on it.inko was think who was nana, toshi never told her about a woman name nana and by the size of the bracelet it wouldn't fix an average women wrist.)

Nozomi izuku: were home mom and we brought all might home.

(Inko quickly put the bracelet in her pocket and close toshi drawer and left the room . when she saw saw her kid scrap up she pass out on the couch.)

Izuku: ah mom what is it? ( trying to wake up his mom)

Nozomi: yo broccoli head look at us were cover in cut that's why she pass out, she thought we were just trying to find Mr Yagi not fighting.

(After toshi finish talking to Eraser Headand present Mic he went inside to find inko on the couch pass out.)

All might: inko?!? What happen? Come on wake up were fine.(trying to wake her up.)

(After about 2 hours inko finally woke up, while she was asleep izuku and all might decide to tell Nozomi about one for all and how izuku and all might meet.Nozomi was amazed with the story and promise not to tell anyone.Nozomi told all might that he is complete heal no scar all of his organs are in tack and now there will be two people who will own one for all which means that toshi all might will be his true form. After dinner toshi put on a shirt and some short and walk out side to get some fresh air,when he was outside looking up in the sky he saw a pair of legs dangling off the roof toshi went to get a better look to see that it was Nozomi. He jump on top of the roof and walk to her finding out that she was asleep toshi laugh a little bit waking up Nozomi. He pick her up and went back inside to put her to bed . After he covered Nozomi with a blanket he gently close the door and went to his room. When toshi open the door he saw inko sitting on the bed sad.)

Toshi: inko I'm sorry for this morning. I got scared that's all. Can you forgive me?(closing the door)

Inko: (looking at him)oh toshi I forgave you when you and the kids got home.

Toshi: then why do you look so sad.

(Inko hands were close the whole time they were talking,and toshi didn't realize it until inko open her hands amd stood there wide eye. what lay in inko hands were the bracelet that toshi had kept in his drawer.toshi sat right next to inko and gently grab the bracelet from her hands. Inko felt guilty she should have never home though his stuff she got up to leave the room when toshi hold her hand meaning he wanted her to stay with him.she sat right next to him leaning her head in his shoulder.)

Inko: I don't meant to find it toshi I bumb into you drawer when I was cleaning.

Toshi: it's not your fault I should have told you before but it still hurt when I try telling it.

Inko:toshi I won't ask you if it hurt that much I'll be with you though the hard time to the great times ok.

(Toshi gave inko a small smile and look back at the bracelet he realize that he can't keep it a secret from inko anymore and one day he can tell izuku and Nozomi. Toshi got up and went to his closet and grab a blue box.inko was confused she never see that box before. Toshi sat bad down right next to inko.)

Toshi: I think it's time I show you this and tell you what happen.

(Toshi open the box and there was pictures ,news paper articles,a birth certificate and a old stuff bunny.inko look up at toshi and saw tears ,inko starting wiping the tears off.Toshi gently grab inko hand and gave her a smile when he realise her hand he went into the box and grab a picture and gently gave it to inko to see .when inko look at the photo her eyes widen.it was a young toshi probably around 18-19 hold a baby in his arms smiling.

Inko: toshi that you but who's baby it that.

(Inko gave toshi back the photo then toshi grab the birth certificate and hand it to inko. Inko grab the birth certificate and and starting read it and she had re-read the certificate.

Inko: (reading the name) Nana Hope Yagi. What that means she is you-

Toshi: yes my daughter.


	6. nana yagi

Inko was shock, the man that she was going to marry had a child that she didn't know , inko gave toshi back the certificate and saw some news articles in the box, she was able to read one of them and her heart broke in two.)

Inko:she was one of the victims that was killed in the fire.

Toshi: (crying) I couldn't protect her...those monsters killed her.

Inko: how old was she Toshi?

Toshi:five it was here birthday when they killed her. I am to blame if I would have had retired when I was younger she would have been alive and well right now.

Inko: we can't change the past but we can make a better future for all of us and the kids.

(Toshi hug inko and she returned the hug,they stay like that for about 5mins when they realise each other.)

Toshi: I'm ready to tell you about nana.

Inko: if you are sure then ok I'm all ears.

(Flash back to 15 years ago)

Toshinori was walking back and forth in the hopital waiting waiting to hear news about Rin and his child . Then the doctor came in.)

Toshinori: well how are they?

Doctor: both mother and baby are doing great you can go and see them.

(Toshi ran out of the waiting room and found the room they werein. He open the door and saw Rin laying on the bed asleep . Then toshi heard crying coming from the baby bed he walk up to it and his heart skip a beat there laying in the bed was his daughter, she had blond hair and fair skin, she look exactly like toshi except that her eyes close so he had no idea what color they were. Toshi gently pick up his daughter and hold her trying to claim her crying.)

Toshi: it ok I'm here .

Rin: I'm putting her up for adoption toshi.

(Toshi turned around to see rin up look at him with a piss off look.)

Toshi: what are you saying she my child and yours Rin,and you want to give her up .how can you can you say that,I won't let you rin give her up for adoption.

Rin: I told you that i didn't want her in the first place Toshinori. When my family found out I was having her they told that they want nothing to do with her and besides I don't even want a child especially a child from you.

Toshi: I guess that's that rin if you don't want her then I'm taking her with me and you won't have to see us anymore.

(Toshi stating grabbing his stuff and put his daughter in her car seat and stating walking out the door.)

Rin: were are you going.stop you can't leave me!!!

Toshi: I am leaving you and I'm breaking up with you, all this time we been together you been treating me like shit and when you found out that you were pregnant you try getting an abortion and I stop you so many time and look right now we have a beautiful daughter and you just want to get rid of her and think we can still be a couple,no I'm tried of this good bye rin and I hope the next guy you find treats you how you like you are.

(After that toshi left with his daughter, he went to the front desk to sign them out.)

Nurse: wait Mr Yagi do you have a name for your daughter so we can finish her birth certificate.

Toshi: yes ( he wrote her name complete the birth certificate)

Nurse: ok Mr Yagi have a wonderful day .

(With that said toshi left with his daughter to start his new life.)

( five years later )

(Toshi's hero career was rising to fam, saving people and raising a child alone was hard on him. He's friend suggested that he retired to spend more time with his daughter but he refused . Toshi wanted to be there for his daughter but the people need him more.Then his day came crushing down.)(a/n the pic up top is nana.)

Nana: but daddy you promise to stay with me for my birthday.

Toshi: I know I'll be back in two hours then after that we can do what you want to do I promise ok just two hours.

Nana: ok ( stating to tear up)

(Toshi felt guilty he promise his daughter that he will spend the whole day with nana on her birthday but something came up in hishero work and they need him asap. Toshi then went into his pocket and grab a small box and hand it to nana. Nana look up at the box then her dad.)

Toshi: this was supposed to be after I come back but here happy birthday nana.

(Nana grab the box and open to find a bracelet, she shriek in excitement. Toshi chuckled a little and put the bracelet on nana wrist.)

Nana:thank you daddy ( hugging him)

Toshi:your are welcome, I'll be back I promise.

Nana: ok be back soon daddy.

(After that toshi left nana at the apartment alone to do his hero work. )

(2 1/2 hour later)

(Toshi was finally done with his hero work. When he got to his apartment the front door was rip off it's hinges.toshi scared ran inside to find the place distroy.

Toshi: Nana... Nana I'm here where are you? ( shouting)

(He turned and found a letter on the wall he grab it and read it after he read it he ran out side and stating calling for back up.((A/N. LETTER READ ,MEET ME AT BAY FRONT STORGE BUILDING 5 DON'T BE LATE)).

(Toshi was jumping off building to building trying to get to the bay. Eraserhead and present Mic were already at the strorge build but the time they got there it was already on fire. Eraserhead called the fire departmentand by the time toshi got there he saw the fire his heart stop. When he landed on the ground he stating running to the building hoping to save nana before it was too late.then when toshi was right at the entrance the building exploded that cause a shock wave so strong it push Toshi away from the burning building and made toshi go threw three building before he stop. Toshi try to get up but fell in the processes. He could feel the darkness hitting him.)

Toshi: nana... I'm ..so...sorry..

(With his last words Toshinori loss consciousness)

(End of flash back)


	7. finding nozomi

(Inko say there by here fiancee who just finish the story of he's only happiest before it was taken away by evil.)

Toshi: when i woke up I was in the hospital with a small concussion and that's were they told me that nana died they found her body bady burn and the only thing that survived with her body was the bracelet.(starting tearing up) I fail her,after that I became a complete wreak, not going to work, staying in bed,not eating,it got so bad that shouta made stay at his place.

Inko:(hugs toshi crying) oh toshi you been though so much. You try to help everyone. but you been hurting for the longest...i am sure that nana dosent want to see you like this she'll want you to live your life to the fullies and be happy.

(Toshi look at inko and place a hand on her cheek wiping the tears that have falling. He smile a little thanking her. After toshi put his thing up he went to sleep.)

(Dream)

(Toshi was walking in a park wondering how he got there then he heard a child's laugh behind him when he turned around his eyes widen, he stood frozen and he felt like his heart stop. )

Toshi: na...nana?

Nana: ( smile) hi daddy

(Toshi ran to nana and scoop her up hugging her.)

Toshi:Nana I miss you. I'm so sorry, I should have stay.(tearing up)

Nana: daddy I don't blame you I know that you had your hero work, don't blame yourself.( wiping the tears off his face)

(Toshi sat on a bench while nana was on his lap.)

Toshi: is this heaven?

Nana: me this is the dream world but for some reason we are here. But that's not the reason why you came here I called you here.

Toshi: you called me here? Why?

Nana: rin about to do something horrible to me.

Toshi: do you know what it is ?

Nana: can't say im in a jar as we speak.

Toshi: a jar?

Nana: my memories have been in a jar for all these years . If i break it I can find you.

Toshi: wait what are you saying Nana?

Nana:( smiles) I'm alive daddy.

(End of dream)

(Two days later)

( inko was making breakfast while toshi,izuku and Nozomi were talking waiting for breakfest. Toshi was happy that he found out that his little girl is alive but the only problem was that he dosent know were she is.toshi told into that same night he woke up inko was so happy for toshi.When everybody was eating the news pop up on the tv every fell silent to hear what was going on.)

Tv news anchor: we have some breaking news for you. we have been informed that 15 childern have been kidnapped from a local elementary, police are asking the public for info about the kidnappers.

(Inko look at toshi and Nozomi and saw anger in there eyes. Nozomi finish her food fast and grab her stuff.)

Inko:were are you going nozomi?

Nozomi: going to train at the beach I'll be back before dinner bye.( closing the entrance door)

Izuku: she going to be training hard today then.

Toshi: what make you say that my boy?

Izuku: before breakfest I saw her packing all of her knifes in her bag and a costume that she made.

Inko: toshi you don't think.

Toshi: izuku and I will follow her and see were she is going.

Inko: please both of you be careful.

( Toshi and izuku went to the beach to find Nozomi but they didnt find her there now they were concerned. toshi decided that izuku and himself will go separate way to find what Nozomi was up to . Both hero's were out all day trying find her ,toshi call inko see if Nozomi was home,inko responded saying that she wasn't home. So toshi told izuku to go home while he gose looking for her.Toshi look everywhere then his phone went off .)

Toshi: hello.

Inko: Nozomi is at the bay front.

Toshi: how do you know .

Inko: she on the news they said that people are hearing guns being fired.

Toshi: I'll be there I'll call you when i get there.

Inko: please be careful love you.

(A/n a little head up toshi is still in his all might form)

(Toshi jump into the air making his way to the bay front. When he got there to the bay front he saw Nozomi there with cut, breathing heavily holding her knifes ready to fight some more.toshi look up at the building and saw two men with there guns Aiming at Nozomi toshi was heading right at the guy when he saw Nozomi threw her knife at both guys. When she look up she saw toshi. Toshi though to himself saying i found her. Toshi landed right in font of her. When he saw her he notice her costume. It's was old torn hero costume when he had fought all for one. But Nozomi fix it up to fit her the top was the same color but she added a little bit of green on it and she replace the pant with a green mini skirt she fix the arm grauds and she wrap her leg leaving her barefooted.)( a/n i made nozomi on soul carrlibur 6 ill take a pic of her and post it on the next chapter.)

Toshi:is that mine ?

Nozomi: uh yes...im so sorry mr. Yagi i was trying to find something that look heroic but i couldn't find anything so i went to mom's closet and i forgot it was yours and i found this and fix it up and when i was finish with it i loved it. I know it was not right for me to take it but i like the color.

(Toshi place a hand on her shoulder and gave her a all might smile and thumps up)

toshi: it looks way better on you. im glad that you have use for it as your hero costume i am honored.

Nozomi: thank you mr yagi.

Toshi: so what happen here i though you said you were going to the beach to train?

Nozomi: i was but then these guys came and staring attacking me lucky i got most of-(looking up and saw a sniper aiming at toshi) LOOK OUT ALL MIGHT!!

(nozomi push all might to the ground. All might watch in horro when he saw the bullet hit nozomi in the gut. Nozomi fell to the ground holding her wound breathing rapidly . Toshi saw the sniper running away, but toahi didnt care his main concerned was nozomi, toshi got up and try to help nozomi me when he got to her she push him away.)

Nozomi: g...get...away...NOW!!

Toshi: whats wrong let me help you !!

Nozomi: just...give ...me ...my mirror...it...in...bag ( piont to where her bag is)

(Toshi ran to get her bag he dump every thing on the groundand didnt see no mirror.)

Toshi: Nozomi i dont see a mirror.

(Toshi then felt something cut his cheek, he touch his cheek and saw blood on his hand when he turned around he saw nozomi looking at him while ahe was licking the blood off of her knife that she cut toshi with.)

Toshi: nozomi??

Nozomi: ( laughing )

(Toshi grab nozomi's shoulder )

Toshi: what is wrong nozomi?!?

(Toshi look staright at nozomi eyes forgot about her quirk, nozomi eyes turquoise glow bright. Then all might stating feel weak then he saw smoke coming off him and before he knew it he turned back into his weakform. All might look at himself then he stating coughing blood.)

Nozomi: i turned you back to what you were before i heal you.

(Toshi was in a state of shock trying to think what on earth has happen to nozomi. Nozomi look at her knife and look back at toshi with a sick crazy smile.)

Nozomi: you look beautiful dead.

(nozomi stating running towards toshi with her knifes.)

Toshi: NOZOMI DONT DO THIS!!!!!


	8. nozomi vs toshinori

(Inko was getting worry, it was almost 5:30pm and neither toshi nor nozomi came home ,izuku told his mom that toshi will keep looking for her then the news brought up shooting at the bay front close to the beach which made inko call nozomi but she didnt answer so inko called toshi telling him what happen. She couldn't handle the pressure then it all came to a standstill while inko was fixing her wedding dress when she hit something with her foot when she look down and saw nozomi's mirror and panicked she knows about nozomi going psycho when she gets seriously injured and what's worse she didn't tell Toshi about it hoping that nozomi taining help her control her psychosis , was she wrong.

Nozomi went charging at Toshi with her knives in her hands ready to strike him. Toshi dodge her attack but got a seriously cut on his arm in the processes. Toshi ran trying to get some distance away from her so he find a way to get her back to her normal self. When toshi found a place to hid he notice that his arm was bleeding really bad , he grab his shirt and rip a piece off and wrap it on his arm. Toshi look around the bay font trying to find something to tie nozomi up.)

Nozomi: where are you?(laughing) i promise i wont hurt you.( she truned around and have twisted smile)well well look what we have here.

(Toshi look up from his hiding spot to see Rin with her body gaurd, then toshi look at Nozomi with a worry look.)

Nozomi: what brings you her.(laughing)

Rin: I came here to give you a propositions.

Nozomi: (licking what left of blood on her knife and looks back at rin.)what proposition are you will you be giving me.

Rin: give me Toshinori alive and I will give you $50,000 in cash. ( rin' s body gaurd showing Nozomi the money in a case)

Nozomi:and if I refused( giving a smile)

Rin: ( narrowing eyes at nozomi) then you will be killed simple at that.

(Nozomi stating laughing like crazy, makeing everyone confused then she stop and gives a twisted smile while looking ather bloody knife in her hand)

Nozomi: I sorry but... I'm going to have to pass on that.

Rin:big mistake psycho.(giving the sign for her body gaurd to finish the job)

(Nozomi stood there when rin body gaurd came and grab Nozomi by her neck making Nozomi gaping for air. Toshi then look around for a weapon when he found a metal pipe , toshi grab it and made a run to rin' s body gaurd.)

Toshi:LEAVE HER ALONE!!!

Rin: TOSHINORI THERE YOU ARE!!!. (using her quirk on toshi giving him nightmares)

Toshi: must...resist can be...suffering have to save nozomi.( He walk towards Rin and grab her hand which made her release her nightmare on Toshi)why are you doing this Rin.

Rin: because I only wanted to be us and only us but then that brat was born and you left me for her now I want my revenge.

Toshi: revenge!! Is that what you want do you have the slightest clue that your only daughter was kidnapped.

(Rin' s temper got the best of her she released herself from Toshi grip and punch Toshi in the jaw causing him to back a away slowly.)

Rin: I already know she got kidnapped because I pay the men to do it!!!

Toshi:(his eyes widen in shock) you what?

(That's when both Rin and toshi heard a scream they both turned to the sound only to see that Nozomi open rin's body gaurd stomach with one knife. Nozomi was breathing heavily then with her other knife she look right at the blade and her eyes glow blue , toshi then realize that she was healing herself ,he looked at her gun wound and itstarting healing. Before she pass out she drop both her knife and grab the body gaurd intestines and pull them out of his body making the body gaurd scream even more in pain ,Nozomi wrap the body gaurd intestine around his neck choking him until the body gaurd fell to the ground dead. Toshi stood there for a moment when Nozomi turned around and look at toshi with a tired scared look in her face.)

Nozomi:...mr...ya...gi ( falling)

(Toshi grab Nozomi before she hit the ground.)

Toshi: Nozomi?

Nozomi: I'm ...so..rry ( falling asleep)

Toshi: just sleep.

Rin: well that was a waste of my time ( pull a gun out and aim right at toshi's head) goodbye toshi tell nana that i still hate her.

ENOUGH RIN!!!

(Toshi and rin turned around to find a old lady wearing a black kimono with her grey hair in a bun looking right at rin. Toshi try to remember who she was but it didn't matter in the moment ,when toshi pick up Nozomi, rin notice that toshi was trying to escape so she fire the gun glazing toshi on his bad arm making him stop were he stood. The old women came right up to rin and slap her.)

Rin: what was that for mother.

Toshi: wait I remember you your Aika.

(Aika walk up to toshi giving him a smile)

Aika: it been a long time Toshinori .( look at nozomi)who's this toshinori?

Toshi: this is my...(looking down at nozomi and then look up at aika and gives her a smile) Nozomi my soon to be daughter. I getting marry soon and the woman of my dreams has two wonderful kids .

Aika: I am happy for you toshinori you move on with you live not like someone I know.

TOSHINORI!!!

( Toshi turned to the left and saw inko and izuku.)

Aika: I guess that's your family Toshinori.

Toshi: yeah.(smiling)

(Rin couldn't believe her eyes toshi was going to havea family,rin's temper got out of control ,she aim the gun right at inko.)

Rin: you...BITCH YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!!!!

Toshi:RIN DON'T!!!

(Every wassilent until izuku power up and kick the gun out of Rin s hand, when rin ran to get her gun a knife went though her hand Rin scream in pain, every then look at the Direction where the knife was thrown at that's when they saw nozomi standing on her own two feet. Rin then notice that she was out number and flee.

Nozomi: GET BACK HERE DAMN IT!!!

(Toshi grab Nozomi wrist before she stating running, Nozomi look at toshi with anger for Rin but toshi knew that Revenge wasn't right even for him.after the news media left aika got everybody to her limo. Aika told her driver the destination they're going.)

Aika: now that we are out of there we can talk.

Toshi: before we talk I just want to thank you for aiding us.

Aika: you are welcome . I heard what was going on when I heard the news. What rin is doing is wrong.

Toshi: did you know anything about rin paying some thugs to kidnapped nana.

Inko: wait she did that how could she.

Toahi: I know I was shock when i heard it myself.

Izuku:wait who's nana.

Nozomi: yeah, me and broccoli head are confused .who is she Mr yagi?

(Toshi knew that he can't keep his secret from them forever so he told them who nana was and what happen.)

Izuku: all might...(sad)

Nozomi:and you said that she was in your dream talking to you.

Toshi:yeah

Nozomi: I don't buy it

(Everyone was confused until aika knew what she meant.)

Aika: what nozomi is trying to say that nana might not be nana.

(Toshi felt his heart break)

Toshi:what are you trying to say it was her.

Nozomi: MrYagi think about it who is the only person you know that can make dreams and been on your ass since your mental breakdown.

Toshi:rin?!?!

Nozomi: bingo.

Izuku: wait i got an idea. The next time you sleep and nana comes back to talk to you ask her some personal question.

Inko:that's not a bad idea.

Toshi: let's hope it works.

Nozomi: it will work. ( smile at toshi then look at aika with a serious face) so what is it that you want to talk about.

Aika: this (gave toshi a file)

(Toshi open the file to the first page and his eyes widen)

Toshi: project One for all.


	9. project one for all

Toshi:project one for all. Aika what is the meaning of this.

Aika: this involve you and Nozomi toshi.

Izuku: why Nozomi?

Aika: Nozomi do you remember anything of your past before you found your family you are with now?

Nozomi: no but please tell us what happen.

( every one especially toshi who really wanted to know what happen.

Aika: right after you toshi left rin, she couldn't handle being replace by a child so she decide to make a weapon with you quirk one for all.

Toshi: she can't do that my quirk...is special.

Aika: i know

Toshi: how do you know?

Aika: one day Rin use her quirk on you while you were asleep and found out about your quirk in a dream.

Nozomi: well that's just great.

Aika: rin stating paying thugs to kidnapped childern and starting doing horrible experiments.then she hired a villan who takes memories.

Toshi:mind stealer

Aika: yes him. It was terrible taking the memories from each child...and Nana was his last victim before he got killed.

Nozomi: killed?

Aika: rin killed his hope. Rin took mind stealer's child and told him to work for her ,after the fire he when up to her asking about his child and Ron told him that he's child died in the as well.

Nozomi so if we find this guy I can beat him and get my memories back right.

Aika: that's not how you will get your memories back. When mind stealers was taking the memories from the children he put them in jars and gave them to rin to keep.I've seen those jar light disappear and when Ron sees it she'll throw the jar away.

Nozomi: what dose that mean if the light disappear?

Aika: the person has died.

(Everyone was show knowing that rin is even more of a monster then they realized.)

Toshi: what is she trying to make that left all those children dead even mind stealers child dead, aika...please.

Aika: she's trying to make a clone of nana with your quirk. But it has fail so Many times.

Toshi: aika I give you there reasons . my quirk can only be transferred if they eat my DNA but you already knew that. second if Rin happen to find anything thing that has my DNA the person will have to do about 10 month worth of training and three because if they don't one for all powers is to great and the person limbs will be rip out of the person's body and if you try making a clone with one for all it still wouldn't work no one has ever succeeded in doing that.

Aika:she has succeeded in making a clone of nana.

(After what aika told them everyone in the car ride home was silent.when the got to the apartment toshi and inko thank aika for everything .aika told them that she will keep them updated if anything gose wrong and she left . When everybody was inside they just went to bed skipping dinner and fell asleep.)

(Dream)

Toshi was at the same place that she saw nana. Toshi then remember what Nozomi told him. Toshi then sat on a bench waiting for nana.)

Nana: daddy your here.( walks up to toshi)

(Toshi got up and look down at nana th n he step back a little making nana confused.)

Nana: what's wrong daddy?

Toshi: I'm going to ask you this question. When i was a kid did I have a quirk.

(Toshi wait hoping that the person that is right in front of him is the real nana.)

Nana: no you were quirkless.

(Toshi heart felt his heart broke in two this nana wasn't his nana.)

Toshi: your not nana. Who are you?!?!

( Nana then look at toshi with a twisted smile while she stating clapping her hands.then she show her true form and it was Rin. Toshi was getting tired of her making him feel regret.)

Rin: danm your smart I didn't even know that you were quirkless since childhood.

Toshi: I thought you went into my head and found out my past.

Ron: I didn't go to far only when your teacher gave you one for all,I always thought you had a quirk Toshinori before she gave you her's.

Toshi:I want you to gave me Nozomi's memories rin.

Rin: and why would I do that toshi?

Toshi: she hasn't done anything to you Ron. You were the one who took her from her family and did terrible stuff to her.

Rin: I made her better.

Toshi: no you made her what you wanted her to be ,a psycho who will kill only when she feels threaten.

(Rin was getting piss off. She ran towards toshi and tackle him to the ground choking him. Toshi was trying to get rin's hands off of his neck but she is to strong.)

Rin: this is my world and in my world I'm the strongest.

(That's when it pop on toshi head this was his world too is in he's dream, so Toshi grab rin's arms and pull them of his neck causing he's to fall on her back.)

Rin: how were you able to do that this is my world.

Toshi: but this is my dream Rin which mean i can do this.( turning in to all might)

Rin: (angry) this isn't over Toshi I'll come back and make your nightmare three times worst.

(Toshi then thought of izuku and Nozomi and they pop right next to all might.)

All might: no it is over, rin I give you one more chance give Nozomi her memories back.

Rin: never.

Toshi:very well then.

(Toshi ran towards Rin ready to punch her, izuku and Nozomi turned into power orbs that allmight grab to give him more power .)

All might: THIS IS THE END RIN!!!!

Rin: no this is just the beginning .( then she vanish)

(All might stood there breathing heavily thinking what she meant by just the beginning Then every turned white.)

(End of dream)

(Toshi woke up and look around he look at the clock and it said 4:45am. Toshi sign and gently got up not waking inko. He went to the living room to find Nozomi up eating ramen while watching t.v.)

Toshi: Nozomi why are you up so early.

Nozomi: got hungry, you want some ramen mr.yagi.

Toshi: sure I'll eat.

( Nozomi went to the kitchen and stating making ramen for toshi. While she was doing that toshi sat on the sofa see what was on t.v. Nozomi came back to the living and handed Toshi his ramen and they both started eating.)

Toshi and nozomi :(talking at the same time)hhhhmmmmm seaweed chicken my favorite.

( then toshi and Nozomi both look at each other shock.)

Toshi and Nozomi:(talking at the same time)wait you like seaweed ramen I thought I was the only one.

( Nozomi and toshi cover there mouth at the same time, now it was freaking both of them out.)

Nozomi: that was super weird like plus ultra weird.

Toshi: yeah.

( rin's home)

(Rin got home and one of the doctors were able to fix her hand. Rin told the doctor to take anyblood that was on the knife for testing,after she told him that she went to her office and fell asleep. Two hours went by and she woke up piss, toshi almost defeated her in her own world, that's when the doctor came to her office.)

Rin: Dr. Saito what is it?

Dr.saito: I'm sorry if I was intruding but I did some test on the blood that was on the knife and you probably want to see this.

(Dr.saito hands the results to rin. Rin stating reading the results and her eyes went wide.)

Rin: are u sure that this is accurate doctor?

Dr.saito: I'm am 100% yes.

Rin: take any blood that is left on the knife and put it in the clone and then get rid of the knife.

Dr.saito: yes ma'am

(After Dr.saito left Rin was alone in her office then she press a button underneath her desk and the book self open to reviled jars with bright light in them. She sat down looking at them then she saw one jar light died meaning the the owner of the memories has dies. After about 45 mins Dr saito came in.)

Dr.saito: ms.rin it's done.

(rin got up and press the button to close the book shelf before she left her office. Dr.saito and rin went to the basement of Rin home and to dr.saito lab . When rin rin went in she saw a teenage girl asleep,she had on a black top with short to match. Her hair was blonde with little bit of black in it she also had a mouth mask covering her mouth up to top of the nose.)

Rin: well done did you give her the memories that i gave you doctor?

Dr.saito: yes but she still hasn't waken up yet.

Rin: she come to now let celebrate the return of my daughter nana.


	10. sneaking out part 1

(Morning)

Inko: I try to wake him up but he wouldn't, what did you do to him night Nozomi ?

Nozomi: we didn't do anything we ate ramen found out that we both like seaweed chicken. And then I use my quirk to see if I can fix what i did and I can't but the good news is that he can be all might for about 2 1/2 hours and then we both fell asleep.

Izuku: uh...nozomi mom wasn't talking about that she wants to know why is all might wearing a bra.

Nozomi: oh that, I got bored. I took pic and send them to present Mic and Mr.Aizawa.(smiling)

Inko and izuku: why?!?!

Nozomi: because it funny... man I should have put makeup on him.

(Inko and izuku look back at toshi and though it was a little funny and stating laughing a little.)

Izuku: so how are we going to get him to wake up?( stops laughing)

Nozomi: oh that's easy watch this.( clearing her throat)MR YAGI YOUR LATE FOR THE WEDDING!!!!!

(Toshi eyes shot open)

Toshi: WHAT!!!!!(coughing up blood)

Nozomi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.nail it.

Inko: NOZOMI!!!!

Nozomi: what mom it work.

Toshi: what time is it?!?(looks down and saw a bra on him making him turned red.) Wha- why am i wearing a bra.

Izuku: Nozomi put that on you while you were asleep.

Toshi: Nozomi?!?!

Nozomi:(laughing really hard.)

Inko: why are you laughing again?

Nozomi: that's your bra mom.

( inko and toshi turned bright red due to embarassment which make inko grab object from the house and start throwing them at nozomi while izuku tried unhooking the bra from toshi.After the whole joke incident Nozomi went in her room and grab the file that aika gave toshi and started reading the research on the nana clone that rin is working on. Later in the afternoon inko gave izuku a cup of ramen to give Nozomi ,when izuku open the door he Nozomi asleep in her bed, he walked to the dresser and place the cup of ramen on her dresser that's when he noticed paper scatter across the table,he look at the paper and saw a map and Nozomi's knife that when he realized that Nozomi is going to finish off Rin and find her memories. Izuku slowly left Nozomi's room and went to his room to gear up he knew that she's going to need back up.Later that night when everybody went to bed Nozomi got up and put on her hero costume and grab her map and her knife.she open her door gently and stating heading out the front door.)

Izuku: were are you going this late Nozomi?

(Nozomi saw izuku leaning on the front door in his hero costume. Izuku knew what she was going to do and he'll won't let her go by herself.)

Nozomi: uh...going to get...uh... wedding present for mom and Mr Yagi.

(Izuku gave her a 'really' look)

Nozomi: what do you know izuku?

Izuku: enough to find out that your going to find your memories and finish off Rin.

Nozomi: danm it you went to my room while i was asleep.(getting mad)

Izuku: the reason why i went to your room was because mom made you ramen . And what you are doing is against hero laws.

Nozomi: don't you dare lecture me on hero laws izuku, what is happen right now I'm going to break the law and finish her off and retrieve what is mine. so I'm going to give you two choices you let me go or I'm going to knock you out.

(Izuku move away from the door so Nozomi can go. Just when Nozomi open the door izuku grab her wrist.)

Izuku: I'm coming too

Nozomi: fine let's go.

( Nozomi and izuku were jumping off building to building when they made there destination.Nozomi and izuku hid in a tree looking around.)

Nozomi: were here. Ok remember the plan we go in take pictures of anything that look uncommon and get out.

Izuku: hey don't forget we need to find your memories.

Nozomi: oh yeah and I get to finish of Rin.

Izuku: no killing the pictures that we take will be enough to put her behind bars.

Nozomi: fine let's go.

(Nozomi and izuku jump off the tree and made it in without no one noticing when they went inside they look around.)

Izuku: I don't see anything uncommon you psycho?

Nozomi: nope ( sign) man this sucks every thing here is bland and boring it's like going to a museum.

Izuku: going to a museum is not bad psycho you just don't like going to them.

(While the two were talking dr.saito was walking looking at some paper work on his clone that he made,he heard talking and saw izuku and Nozomi. The teen hero saw him and realized that they mess up they got in battle ready mode waiting for the worst.)

Nozomi: tell us were rin is and the stolen memories and I won't hurt you.(pointing her knife at dr.saito.)

Izuku: uh...yeah..what she said.(nervous)

Nozomi:(looks at izuku) you sound like you are going to pee your pant bunny boy.

Izuku: bunny boy?!?! That's not my name.

(Nozomi and dr.saito were confused.(A/N IZUKU IS WEARING THE HOOD OF HIS COSTUME) )

Nozomi: are you sure that your name is not bunny boy because you look like a bunny to me.

Dr.saito: I thought bunny boy was his name too.

Nozomi: I know right it looks like he has two ears on top.

Izuku: who side are you on ?!

Nozomi: the side that states that your name is bunny boy.

Izuku: oh my- wait are we supposed to ask him questions about were the memories are at and rin.

Dr.saito: ms.rin is not here she is picking up her father and the memories that you are looking for are seal up in her office no one know the code.

Izuku: can you at least tell us were project One for all is ?

Dr.saito: how do you know about that?

Nozomi: Rin s mother

Dr.saito: so that's why

Nozomi: what happen to Aika?

Dr.saito: she was killed in a car accident couple of days ago.

(Nozomi and izuku were speechless the only person that was going to help them stop the projects save nana and get Nozomi memories back is dead.)

Nozomi: wait but we just saw her last night what are you talking about that's she is dead?

Dr.saito: what you meet was a clone that rin made.

Nozomi: great now what about nana do you know were she is.

Dr.saito: follow me.

(Nozomi and izuku followed Dr.saito what they didn't know was that someone was following them.)


	11. sneaking out part 2

(Dr.saito lead Nozomi and izuku to the basement of the house when right in front of them was a metal door.)

Dr.saito: this is the place.

(Dr.saito put in a code and the door open. Izuku went in followed by Dr.saito and then nozomi. While both hero's were looking around Dr.saito went to his desk and grab a folder.)

Dr.saito: I think this is what you want psycho.

(Nozomi grab the folder and open it. When she started read it her eyes went wide,izuku watch her as she almost collapse . Izuku help Nozomi while Nozomi handed the folder to inzku while she walk to a chair.izuku stating reading when he look up at Dr.saito with shock.)

Izuku: this can't be right? How do we know that you are giving us the truth?

Dr.saito: because I was there when rin was doing the experience to make perfect soldier with all might' s quirk.

Nozomi:...i remember you doc...when I was in the cage about to be tested.(looking at Dr.saito long and hard then it pop in her head.)YOUR MI-

(The door open everyone turned around to see a girl with a face mask covering her mouth. Both izuku and Nozomi got in battle ready mode.)

Nozomi: who is she?

( the girl looks at nozomi then reaches up to her mask and pull it off. Nozomi and izuku watch in horror when they saw her full face, her mouth had razor sharp teeth followed by snake like scales on the edges of her cheeks .The girl smiles at the trio.)

Girl: my name is nana.

(Nozomi and izuku eyes went wide. That's when nana took advantage and grab her knife cutting nozomi arm. Nozomi grab her arm while izuku use Full Cowl trying to hit nana but nana dodge it cutting izuku leg and kicking him in the back of his head knocking him out. Nozomi watch in horror when nana grab izuku and place the knife close to his neck. Nozomi quickly grab her knife and surrendered.)

Nozomi: here I give up just don't hurt my brother.

(Nana place izuku on the ground and walk up to nozomi walking around her examining her. Then nana got right in font of nozomi looking at her face. Nozomi look right into nana's eyes and saw sadness in them.)

Nana: you're really her.

Nozomi: what?

(That's when a needle came out of nowhere and injected into nozomi neck. Nozomi felt sleepy then she pass out. Nana look up and saw rin with a syringe in her hand.)

Rin: good job dr.saito for calling us and you too nana for protecting the doctor and distracting the heroes.

Dr.saito: thank you ms.rin.

Nana: what are you going to do with them mother.

Voice: simple my granddaughter rin will keep a close watch on them.

(Nana turned around too see her grandfather with some body grands Walking in the lab. Nana ran up to her grandfather smiling.)

Nana: welcome back grandfather.

A,F,O: glad to be back.**_(a/n A,F,O is voice)_**

Rin: nana your grandfather just got out of prison come over here and help me put these two in the secret place I told you about.

Nana: yes ma'am bye grandfather.

(This is a line break)

Where am I?

(Those were the words that nozomi said while waking up she look around the room that's when she saw izuku tie up , nozomi try getting to izuku that's when she realized that she was tie up to a chair. She heard foot step and turned around to find rin,nana and someone else in the shadow but nozomi couldn't see who it was.)

Rin: your finally awake good.

Nozomi: release my brother you bitch!

A,F,O: now it that anyway to treat my daughter.

(Nozomi turned to the shadow to reveal all for one ,nozomi felt her blood run cold and her heart beating rapidly. A,F,O reach out to nozomi. Nozomi stood frozen in fear ,she knew who all for one was and every one saw the battle between him and all might on TV heck she saw all for one going to jail, now he right in front of her about to touch her. Nozomi think long and hard ,why is he out of prison and who let him out. A,F,O touch nozomi face scar then trace all the to her hair A,F,O got back and sat on a chair right in front off nozomi.)

Nozomi: realise my brother please rin I'll do anything.

Rin: anything?

(Nozomi nod)

Rin: well then I need you to heal my father.(pointing to A,F,O)

Nozomi: your father?!?!

Rin: yes and if you don't you and your brother will never see daylight ever again.

(Rin grab a remote and press the button come to find they were in her office . Nozomi look around and saw that nana had izuku close to a dry well that was made in the floor . )

Rin: it's your chose heal my father or you and your brother will die and if you do any funny business-

Nozomi: I WONT I'LL HEAL YOUR FATHER!!!(Crying)

Rin: well do it.

( nozomi was about to heal A,F,O when she realized that he has no eyes. Nozomi think long and hard that when all might pop in her head, she remember the talk they had when they were eating seaweed chicken ramen.)

(Flash back)

Nozomi: what do you do if your corner and the people you love are in danger mr.yagi.

Toshi: where did this question come from nozomi?

Nozomi: I'm afraid that I wont be strong enough to protect mom izuku.

Toshi: why would you say that nozomi from the day I meet you you save a train from some hijackers ,save you mother and brother from rin even me... I'll give you your answer nozomi. you do anything in your power to save them, sacrifice anything to save the ones you loved and don't ever give up.

Nozomi: thank you mr.yagi

(End of flashback)

(Nozomi look up at A,F,O her eyes starting glowing that's when she found a small mirror on rin's desk real fast she turned her eyes green and look directly at the mirror destroying her own quirk. Rin try to stop her but it was too late.Nozomi eyes once turquoise turned green.rin grab nozomi by her neck.)

Rin:what have you done?

Nozomi: sacrifice something to protect my brother.

(Rin in rage grab nozomi knife and stab nozomi in the ribs. Nozomi screaming in pain woke up izuku. When izuku woke up nana push him in the well while rin drag nozomi to the well throwing her in there. Izuku look up a d saw nozomi falling he jump up and grab her and landed on the ground. Izuku place nozomi on the ground izuku look at his hand to find blood on them he look at nozomi with pain in her face holding her side, izuku slowly move nozomi hand from wound to see it gushing out izuku quickly rip his shirt off of he's hero costume and staring putting pressure on nozomi wound. Izuku look up and saw rin,nana then he's eyes went wide he saw A,F,O.)

Rin: you too will be in here till you die and I'm pretty sure she wont make it till morning any last words.

Izuku: all might will find us.

Rin: nana close the well.

Nana: yes ma'am

( nana slowly close the lid to the well leaving izuku and nozomi in the dark.)

Izuku: mom gonna kill us.

(Morning)

(Toshi woke up by a plate shattering on the ground. Toshi jump up and ran to the kitchen were he found inko on the ground picking up the shatter plate. )

Inko: oh toshi I'm so sorry I woke you.

Toshi:it ok i needed to wake up anyway and get dress.

Inko: its today?

Toahi: yeah it starts at 10.

( today was the memorial for the people who lost there life during the fire as well as toshi's daughter nana.inko got up and hug toshi. Toshi returned the hug until there was a knock in the front door.)

Inko: you get the door while I get breakfast ready.

Toshi: sure but what about nozomi I thought she would be up by now?

Inko: nozomi doesn't like going to them the last few times she went she pass out.

Toshi: I see.

(When inko went to the kitchen she decided to turn on the TV while toshi went and open the door. When he open it he saw that it was eraserhead, present mic and gran torino all wearing black suits for the memorial. Toshi greeting them and inko invited them to eat breakfast. While there were eating breakfast inko decided to go and wake up nozomi and izuku. Inko went to nozomi room inko open the door to find out that she wasn't there inko thought that she probably went to izuku room when inko went to izuku's room it was empty. Inko then starting looking around the house but nothing the kids weren't in the house. Inko quickly grab her phone try to get a hold of them but nothing. Inko starting panicking that came to a scream.the guys except for gran torino ran to where inko was.)

Toshi: inko what is it ?

Inko: the kids there not in the house.

(That's when they heard a cup shattering everyone went to the kitchen to find gran torino with a shock look on his face.)

Toshi: master what is it?

(gran torino pointed to the TV.)

TV anchor: and in breaking new one of the victims in the storage fire that killed so many life 10 years ago has been found alive.

Toshi: what?

TV anchor: 15 year old nana yagi was found when her mother head CEO of higurashi Enterprises. Rin higurashi found her daughter while going on a business trip in China. Now mother and daughter are home safe.

(A/n nana can hide her teeth and the scale to look more human)

( every one in the room felt a huge gust of air swirling in the kitchen when the air was gone so was toshi inko went to the living to find toshi suit gone as well. All might was jumping from building to building until he made it to higurashi Enterprises.rin was in her office with nana until all might came barging in the door with a piss off look.)

Rin; I knew you will come toshi.

Nana: welcome father.(smiling)


	12. finding out

(Toshi stared at nana with wide eye in font of him was his suppose daughter that went missing 10 years ago now 11 years due to it being the anniversary of the fire. Toshi examine nana from bottom to top looking if there was anything different then something click. )

(Flashback)

( toshi was sitting on the sofa reading the news paper when his daughter nana(age 4)

jump on him making toshi loses his breath. Toshi look down to find nana looking right at him.)

Toshi: uh...why are you at me nana is there something on my face?

Nana: no I'm looking at eyes daddy.

Toshi: why ?

(Nana got off of toshi and went to the coffee table were her crayons and her coloring book was. Nana grab a blue crayon and place it close to her eyeball inches away from stabbing it in her eye until toshi hero instincts kick in. Toshi grab the crayon from her.)

Toshi: nana what were you thinking you could have taken you eye out.

Nana: I don't like it.

Toshi: if you dont like the color you can just-

Nana: no daddy I love the color blue I don't like my eyes.

Toshi: eyes?

( toshi look right at nana until he realized what nana was saying.toshi lift nana and placing her on his lap he notice that nana was crying a little, toshi greatly wipe the tears off. )

Toshi: why don't you like your eye color?

Nana:its ugly daddy I hate the color. Everyone at school say it a villain eye color.(starting crying)

Toshi: nana don't cry...do you want me to tell you something about your eyes?

Nana: what daddy?

Toshi:your eyes color has a meaning and that meaning is life, renewal, nature, and energy, it also mean growth, harmony ,safe and love. So you eye color isn't evil its means life.

(Toshi could see his daughter understanding what he was saying and gave her a smile. Nana smile back while giving her father a hug)

Toshi:and you also want to know one more thing?

Nana: what daddy?

Toshi: green is my favorite color.

(End of flashback)

(Toshi remember the talk he had with nana. Then toshi stop examining the nana thats was right in font of him and look right at her eyes that's when he felt his heart shatter once again, this nana that is standing right before him is not nana. Still in his all might form toshi turn away from nana and rin walking away.)

Rin: were are you going all might ?(angry)

All might: going to the memorial.

Rin: why would you go your daughter is-

All might: that's not nana.

Rin: You idiot of course she nana.

All might: nana eyes aren't blue like mine.

(Rin just realized she had fuck up. After all might left nana felt hurt even though she knew she was a clone she felt some sort of a connection to all might, nana turned around to rin only to feel a strong sharp slap hit her on the face. Nana fell down holding her cheek. Nana look up to see rin with a piss off look.)

Rin: I wasted so many years wasted so much money only to have all might find out that you are not her!!

(Rin kick nana in the face only for nana's scales to reveal themselves.nana got up and look right at rin.

Nana: it's not my fault my eyes are blue you should have know what color your own daughter eyes were.(angry)

Rin: you watch your mouth. I wanted nana for one reason!!

Nana: what reason!! You just hated her the day you found out that you were pregnant with her. And now look 15 years has pass and you real daughter still hasn't been found but she is alive and we both know that. (angry)

(Rin left the room slamming the door in the process.nana sat on the floor thinking long and hard until she ran to rin desk and open the wall were the memories jars are at after she found them she started grabbing one jar at a time and opening them letting the survivor get there memories back the only problem was she couldn't find all might daughter nor nozomi's memories jar and nana didn't have time to find theres .When nana was finished releasing the memories she put the empty jars back and close the wall. Nana open the font door and ran to the Infirmary grabbing surgical equipment and running to the kitchen to grab more supplies. When she got back to rin's office ,nana moved the rug and spotted the cap. Nana removed the cap to see izuku sitting down while nozomi head resting on his lap. Nana jump down the well with the equipment she bought with her. Izuku greatly place nozomi head on the ground and he powered up getting ready to fight nana.)

Nana: I come in peace and I brought stuff to save nozomi's lives.

(Izuku powered down he knew that he had to on her good side to save nozomi's life. Nana sat right next to nozomi to look at her wound she notice that it stop bleeding but the stab was really deep it probably stab her lung. Nana got to work fixing up nozomi after fixing her up nana went to her bag and brought out a bag of blood and an iv. After inserting the iv with the blood nozomi slowly starting waking.)

Nozomi: iz...u...ku

Izuku: I'm here nozomi everything going to be all right.

(Nozomi saw nana and immediately got up and place her hands around nana's neck. Izuk quickly explained to nozomi what nana did for her. Nozomi realised her hand off of nana neck and sat back down. Nana told nozomi and izuku that she will call for help .when nana reach the top of the well, nana look up to see rin. Nana stood frozen until rin kick her back the well with nozomi and izuku.)

Rin: you betray me after every thing I did for you nana.( angry)

(Nozomi got up until she felt a sharp pain and went down again,nana and izuku slowly help nozomi until they saw red glowing marks coming off of nozomi then the marks vanish turning into turquoise lightning. Izuku eyes widen when he realized the hidden quirk in nozomi. Nozomi stuck her hand out then got her thumb on top of her middle finger and aim for rin when she was about to fire off her power izuku grab her hand .)

Nozomi: what are you doing izuku.

Izuku: were did you get that quirk?

(Nozomi just realized what izuku was saying she never had this quirk and it was similar to her brothers and all might.)

Nozomi: I don't kn-

(Nozomi stating coughing up blood due to having to much blood in her lung when rin stab her. Rin heard the door open to reveal Dr.saito with two files in his hand he handed the files to rin. Rin look down in the well then drop the files down there. Nana grab them then look confused.)

Rin: before you die I decide to give you both nana and nozomi the truth.

Nazomi: I already know who I am I already open the file and it said I was a clone.

Nana: uh...nozomi Dr.saito gave you a fake file. It wasn't our idea it was rin.

Nozomi: then who the fuck am I then.

Rin: when we were doing the one for all project all the experiments dies except for one...nana the real nana.

(Nozomi open the file on her and slowly stating reading it. Then nozomi stood frozen izuku notice tears forming around nozomi's eyes then nozomi look up at rin with anger in here eyes. All of a sudden nozomi use her hidden quirk and power up her right arm.)

Nozomi: if I'm his daughter then I can also do this!!!!

(Nozomi use her hidden quirk and grab nana by shirt and threw her up letting her escape well. Nana landed in found to the office door.then nozomi power up again and gave izuku the file before she threw him out of the well as well landing in the hands of nana.)

Nozomi: RUN YOU GUY HAVE TO TELL ALL MIGHT BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!!!

izuku:NO NOZOMI IM NOT LEAVING YOU!!!

Nozomi: DO IT BEFORE ITS TO LATE DANMIT!!!

(rin grab her gun and starting shooting izuku and nana. Nana grab izuku and they broke thought a window to get out when rin reach the window they were long gone.rin anger got the best of her when she look down in the well were nozomi was in she shoot nozomi in the chest. Nozomi look down at her new wound and stating laughing like a mad man, she pull the iv out of her arm then stared jumping on the wall of the well reaching the top. Rin back away form the well when nozomi got out. Nozomi started coughing out more blood during to now having a rip lung.nozomi got on top of rin choking her while laughing then nozomi felt something stab her in the gut she look down to see a fist though her stomach she turned her head to see A,F,O.)

A,F,O: what a little pess.

(A,F,O rip his fist out of nozomi stomach making her scream in pain. Then rin grab her gun and hit nozomi with the butt of it.rin got up with the of her father looking down at the now bloody unconscious nozomi.)

Rin: she wont let her die that easy.

A,F,O: what do you suppose we do with her?

Rin: easy go to the place that started it all and finish it.

(At the bay front)

( toshi left the memorial after it finish, again saying goodbye to his friends and master he started looking for nozomi and izuku that's when he heard shouting from a distance he started running trying to find what is going on when he made it to the sound he saw izuku in his hero costume cover in blood and nana with fear in there eyes running toward him.)

Toshi: IZUKU WHAT IS GOING ON WERE IS NOZOMI?!?!

Izuku:RIN HAS HER YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!!!

nana:YES ALL FOR ONE IS THERE TOO THERE GOING TO KILL HER!!!

Toshi: ALL FOR ONE?!?! HOW?!?

nana: rin got him out but here this is the info on your daughter thr real nana.

(Nana handed the file to toshi. Toshi look at the file that read nana on it, he felt his heart pound hard in his chest.he open the file)

File

One for all project

Test subject nana yagi age 5 daughter of rin higurashi and toshinori yagi ( all might) memory removed . Test subject FAILED reason fail to follow orders by rin higurashi.

Test subject renew nana yagi (age 15 ) missing (found) reason found- DNA off of knife that belong to nozomi midoriya( age 15 ) DNA test positive nozomi midoriya is nana yagi.

(Toshi drop the file, toshi couldn't breath, he fell to his knees holding his chest were his heart is, he was shaking and was breathing rapidly. Izuku started rubbing toshi back trying to claim.)

Toshi: all this time she was with us and I didn't even realize it.( started sobbing)

Izuku: all might...

(Toshi phone went off. Toshi clean himself before he grab his phone.)

Toshi: hello?

Rin: sounds like you found out about nozomi being nana...man and after all this time you were with her.( starts laughing)

Toshi: were is she rin?

Rin: wouldn't you like to know.

Toshi: TELL ME DANMIT!!!

Rin: meet me at the old abandoned warehouse at the other side of town and come alone.

Izuku: what did she say all might?

Toshi: I'm going to save nozomi and bring her home,izuku my boy you go home and tell your mother what is going on.

Nana: what about you all might your going to need help?

Toshi: no I'm going alone...what's in that folder.

(Nana handed the folder to toshi he open it and starting reading it)

File

Nana Higurashi parents father: toshinori yagi( all might) mother: inko mydoria quirk: reptile can spit up acid and have reptile scales and sharp teeth, can hid her scales and teeth if needed.

Toshi: so your my daughter as well?(shock)

Nana: yes I read the file before you did. When you came to the office yesterday i felt a connection between us.(looking down at her hands cover in scales .) Sorry that I look like a fre-.

(Her sentence was cut short durto toshi giving her a hug.)

Toshi:if the file are true and you are my daughter then you are a hero not a freak remember its not what you like it what you do with your power that makes a difference.

Nana:(smiling) right thank you father.

( toshi then left to save nozomi hoping that she is still alive. At the warehouse rin finish removing the green dye in nozomi hair to reveal yellow blond hair just like toshi.nozomi was barely breathing, coughing blood up and losing consciousness.)

Nozomi: I'll ..defeat...you..(coughing)

Rin: cute but how (grabbing a chunk of nozomi hair) your almost dieing and your all tie up what make you think that you can-

(Rin got too close to nozomi. Thats when nozomi kick rin in the face.rin touch her lip to find blood on it, nozomi gave a weak smile.)

Rin: Dr.saito its time.

(Dr.saito walk up to nozomi. Nozomi try to realise herself but in the process she reopen her wound that nana fix making nozomi holding her breath trying not to scream she slowly felt blood coming out of her wound.)

Rin: take her memories so we can try and see how she will obey and fight all might.

(Dr.saito kneel down and look right at nozomi.he look at her then went into his bag and grab a jar.nozomi was now trying to break her bonds until Dr.saito grab the jar and look at nozomi with trust.)

Dr.saito: i... think it time for you to remember who you are don't you think.

(Dr.saito show nozomi the jar name(nana yagi) it was her memories, rin try to stop Dr.saito but it was two late Dr.saito threw the jar on the floor smashing.rin grab her gun and shot Dr.saito in the chest.)

Rin:why did you do that?(Aiming the gun at Dr.saito head)

Dr.saito: payback...for killing my...daughter.

(Rin shoots Dr.saito him again. the memories that were in the jar swirled around nozomi giving her memories back. Rin then aim the gun at nozomi until someone went threw the roof of the building causing big gust of dust it come in . When the dust clear rin saw all might holding nozomi bridal style trying to wake her.)

All might: nozomi..nozomi wake up are you alright...nana sweetheart.

(Nozomi open her eye and look up at all might. She slowly place her head on his chest tears falling from her eyes. Then in a blink of an eye nozomi use both her hand and hug all might putting her arms around his neck.)

Nozomi: I remember...dad.


	13. hope

(Toshi heart was pounding hard in his chest to what nozomi had just said. Nozomi slowly realised the hug and look at toshi with a smile. Toshi look at nozomi wanted to believe that nozomi was his daughter but after what rin did making a clone of her he couldn't believe especially the files that izuku give him,at first after he read the files he believed that nozomi was nana but then when he was running to save her he had doubts about the files think that's it was another trick that rin did. Deep down toshi was hurt. then he felt a hand on his cheek toshi look down at nozomi. nozomi could see toshi in pain,nozomi felt sadness within her she was the cause of toshi sadness for years . Nozomi then remember something that only her and toshi would know, nozomi gave a small smile to toshi.)

Nozomi: you told me that you like my eyes color because it had a meaning and that meaning was life, renewal,safe and-

Toshi:- love.

Nozomi:yeah... you also said that green was your favorite color.(giving a smile)

(Toshi fell to his knee still holding to nozomi. Its was really nana he thought then tear started pouring from toshi eyes.Nozomi managed to land on her feet and hug toshi trying to claim him. Toshi kept on repeating sorry over again.toshi look at nozomi and place his hand on her cheek using his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes.)

Toshi: your alive. ( hugging nozomi) I'm so sorry nana (crying) Instead of me being a father to protect you i lost you... i should have had stay with you when that villain attack instead i left you defenseless and alone. How did u survive?

( nozomi was about to answer toshinori question when she started coughing up blood. Toshi grab nozomi by her shoulder helping her so she wont fall down. When toshi place her on the ground he felt something wet on his hand he look at his hand to find blood on then he immediately look at her to find the wound and sure enough he found it. When he got a good look at the wound he felt his heart stopped for a second there was a fist size hole in nozomi stomach and a deep gash in between nozomi's right side of her ribs.

Toshi: nana what happen?!?!

Nozomi: all...for..one- GAH!!

Toshi: NANA!!

Nozomi:dad... phone...give me your phone.

(Toshi handed nozomi his phone. Nozomi open the video app searching to a video.)

Toshi: what are you look for?

Nozomi:this( showing the video) I sent it to your phone and hid it so that you wont see or delete it. It me when I had my healing quirk.

Toshi: what do mean when?

Nozomi: long story short I destroy my quirk...to save izuku now... I hope it work like this.

(Nozomi watch the video of her self using her healing quirk. toshi saw nozomi eyes turned bright blue then she collapse on toshi almost falling asleep.

Nozomi: it...working...( look at toshi) dont... blame yourself anymore... please, because... I am...here.( falls asleep)

(toshi carried nozomi before Covering her with his suit jacket.toshi look at nozomi sleeping and felt the regret and sorrow vanish within him. He smile at her until he hard clapping he turned to see rin clapping. Toshi lay nozomi in a crate and tuned toward rin.)

Rin:that is so sweet it is sickening.

Toshi:this is the end for you rin you are arrested for the murder and child abuse and endangerment.

(Rin grab her swords and got in fighting mode. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder she look up and gave a evil smile towards toshi. All for one came walking in he got infont of rin and power up. All for one came straight towards toshi ready to punch him. Toshi block the punch.

A,f,o: well well all might it looks like you gotten stronger. But not strong enough.

All might: some small talk for a villain who I beaten the first time.

A,f,o: well let this be round three of our battle.

( while all for one and all might were fighting rin ran towards to were nozomi was . When she got to the crate were nozomiwas rin grab her sword and place it ontop of nozomi chest. All might quickly look at were rin was and charge right at her until all for one grab all might leg and threw him at the opposite side of the wall.)

A,f,o: finish her rin.

All might: NO NANA

(Then all three saw a turquoise light coming out of the crate. Rin quickly swung her blade at nozomi until a hand grab the blade stopping it.rin try to grab it until she felt a punch that threw her away from nozomi. All for one and all might were speechless. Nozomi got out of the crate and look right at all for one with a piss off look. Nozomi power up and charged right at all for one.)

Nozomi: TEXAS SMASH!!!

(nozomi punch all for one which threw three building until he came to a complete stop fall ou n to the ground. All might look at nozomi breathing hard about to power up again showing red marks covering her body until they vanish and became turquoise lighting.

All might: nana( cough little bit of blood)

A,f,o: look like we have another person who was given one for all.

(All might thought)

(How was she given one for all only izuku and I have one for all...think toshi how did she get one for all.)

Nozomi:dad I know what you are thinking and I can answer it in a simple way the First user of one for all gave it to me by Shimura Nana.

All might: what?!?

Nozomi: while I was sleeping nana came in to my dream and told me everything.

(A/n all might was 18 when nana was born and Shimura Nana is still alive.)

(Flashback)

( toshi was at gran torino house visiting with his three day old daughter nana. )

Shimura Nana: she is beautiful toshi ,she look just like you.

Toshi: (holding nana) thank you master.

Gran torino: what her name toshi?

Shimura Nana: I completely forgot to ask about her name toshi I'm so sorry.

Toshi: it ok master. I thought long and hard to find a perfect name for her and it pop in my head the day she was born her I name her after you master

(Shimura Nana was shock at first then she just smiled at everyone.)

Nana: its prefect for her.

(Later that day nana offered to keep an eye on the baby so toshi and gran torino can do some training. During that time nana was making a bottle for the baby until she heard a knock on the front door. When nana went to the door someone from the other side started stabbing into the door breaking it to reveal itself to be rin . Nana got back and got ready to fight . Rin look at nana with rage in her eyes. Rin came charging at nana with two swords swinging them trying to cut nana. Nana keep on dodging not wanting to use her quick due to how powerful it is and might hurt the baby. Rin jump in the air and kick nana in the face making nana fall back with all the commotion going on baby nana woke up crying. Rin and Shimura Nana heard her crying, rin ran towards the sound of the baby but before rin could reach her Shimura Nana grab rin and threw her to the kitchen. Rin got up and grab one of her knifes and cut Shimura Nana arm badly spattering blood every when. Nana quickly grab her arm trying to stop the bleeding that when rin was about to finish nana, when rin felt a gust of wind coming then she was kick in the face. She turned around to see gran torino and toshi holding baby nana. Rin knew she was out number she quickly grab a smoke bomb and threw it infont of her and vanished. While gran torino was patching up Shimura Nana, toshi was cleaning up the kitchen lucky the blood was easy to clean up.)

Toshi: master I'm so sorry I didn't know.

Shimura Nana: it's fine you didn't know that she was coming to harm nana.( holding baby nana)

Toshi: I still feel bad

(When Shimura Nana was about to say something baby nana starting crying. Shimura Nana was calming her down until she remember that she haven't eaten yet. Shimura Nana gave baby nana to toshi while she went to get a bottle. When Shimura Nana was in the kitchen making a bottle she was day dreaming while she was day dream she suck into a dream and see the past holder of one for all then she turned around and saw toshi with a older girl who look like toshi that's when she realizes its was baby nana. Happy for both toshi and nana she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned around and meet face to face with the first holder of one for all. Nana was a little bit spook until the first user pointed at her then teenage nana and in his hand was one for all and place it in Shimura Nana hands.)

First user of one for all: I've seen the future of those two and it will not be happy for them so I've decide that two people will be given one for all the only difference between this quirk and the one you pass down to your successor she will not be able to give it to no one it will be only hers so please give it to her so that she can defeat all for one it is her destiny.

( with that he vanish and Shimura Nana was back in the kitchen in her left hand was the bottle and in her right hand was blood .while she was day dreaming she cut herself. Shimura Nana place the blood in the bottle and shook it up . After she finish shaking it she gave it to toshi. Then a week later Shimura Nana was killed by all for one.)

Nozomi:after what grandma nana told me I woke to find rin was about to kill me.

( all might place a hand on her shoulder and with his other hand gave her a thumbs up and a smile. Nozomi look up at all might and smile at him too. Rin got up still holding one sword she threw it heading straight towards all might. Nozomi turned around and grab the sword with both of her hands. Nozomi then grab the sword and broke it in two .)

Nozomi: thanks for the dagger rin it will be a great help since you got rid of mine old one.( giving her a smile then licking the blood coming out of her hand) so i am going to ask you this rin why do you want to get rid of me I never did anything to you.

Rin: yes you did

Nozomi: THEN WHAT!!! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO YOU THAT YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY FATHER ALL THOSE YEARS AGO.

rin: I WAS SUPPOSE TO GET MY FATHER QUIRK BUT WHEN I FOUND OUT I WAS PREGNANT MY FAMILY ESPECIALLY MY FATHER TOLD ME I WONT GET HIS QUIRK, THAT IT WILL BE PASS DOWN TO YOU. (pointing at nozomi)

All might: pass down?

Nozomi: dad did you ask rin about who her family.

All might: I try but she always change the subject and I never meet them.

Nozomi: dad rin is my real mother? Right. and you never meet her side of the family. dad think about rin, all for one, me ... dad all for one is my grandfather!

( then there was a scream all might and nozomi turned to the direction were the scream was only to see all for one giving rin a new quirk. After all for one was finish, rin got in fount of her father and blade came out of her arms.)

Nozomi: ah shit get ready dad.

( then out of no were a gust of wind came toward all might. The impact threw all might to the wall nozomi turned around to see that all for one had all might by his throat and with his other hand grabbing all might scar making him scream and coughing up blood. Nozomi ran towards all for one until rin got in front of her and kick her in the face. Nozomi stumble a little and grab the broken sword and started using them as dagger swinging at rin .)

A,f,o: now all might let watch as our daughters try to kill each other.

All might: you baste- GAH!!

Nozomi: DAD!!!

Rin: YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!!!

(Both mother and daughter were exchange blow and cut to each other while all for one was making all might watch. Rin threw both of her arms on top of nozomi trying to cut her bit nozomi dodge the attack and uppercut rin.)

Nozomi: do u give up I just got warm up ... I'm not even using my quirk.( kick rin in the face)

(Rin quickly stab nozomi in the shoulder making nozomi hold her wound . Rin kick nozomi making her fall. Rin step on nozomi wound making her scream .all might try to struggle but all for one was still holding his scar and it was too much pain for him. Rin lift her right arm ready to strick nozomi in the chest.)

Rin: any last words.

( nozomi couldn't say anything due to the pain. Then only thing she did was stared at rin right in the eyes. Rin threw her arm down at nozomi.)

All might: NANA!!!

(there was a silence rin look at her arm and there was no blade rin look right at nozomi to see that nozomi eye were glowing bright green. To shock to realized it nozomi got up grab rin and threw her at all for one releasing all might nozomi then power up and grab all might before all for one had the chance to get them. Nozomi and all might ran outside trying to find somewhere to hid nozomi grab all might right arm and place it over her shoulder helping him walk while toshi was holding his scar with his left hand. Nozomi found found a hiding place and carefully help all might sit on the ground. All might slowly turned back to his true form.)

Nozomi: dad are you ok?

Toshi: yes..but i don't think I can turned into my muscle for a while. Hows your shoulder nana?

Nozomi: it's fine sorry that there is hole in your jacket.

Toshi: it's fine nana it looks like your quirk retuned when u saw that video.

Nozomi:yeah it did.( smile)

(Nozomi was straighting the jacket so it can fit her better then she heard metal clinging in one of the pockets. Nozomi reach in the pocket and pull out her bracelet.)

Nozomi: I thought I lost this, were did you

Toshi: i found it after the building collapse.

Nozomi: dad..

(Nozomi look around on the ground and found some wire and fix her bracelet some what and gently lift toshi right wrist and tie the bracelet around his wrist.)

Toshi: nana what are you doing?

Nozomi: it's a good luck bracelet I'm letting you borrow it until the fight is over.( smiling at toshi)

( toshi quickly hug nozomi. Nozomi retuned the hug.)

Toshi: love you nana never forget it.

Nozomi: I won't dad love you too.

SNAP

(Nozomi turned around shielding toshi )

GAH

NANA!!!

(A hand was on nozomi forehead. Nozomi was try to realise herself but the grip on her fore head was to strong. She stared screaming until the hand released itself for her head she collapsed to her knees and fell to the ground breathing hard. Toshi was getting up until rin got on top of toshi choking him. Nozomi try grabbing rin until A,F,O grab nozomi.

Nozomi: let me go. (Trying to use her quirk) CALIFORNIA SMA-

(Nozomi felt a white hot pain shoot up her right arm she look at her arm to see it get larger and large spikes sticking out. She scream in pain. She look at A,F,O then use her right arm to punch him which release herself from his grasp. Nozomi hold her arm until it turned back to normal.)

Nozomi: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?!?

A,F,O:I gave you a gift. My quirk is now yours.

( nozomi look at A,F,O with sadness in her eye.rin slowly realise her hand from and turned to see nozomi who fell to her knee. Toshi slowly getting up when he heard nozomi screaming activating her quirks. Both one for all and all for one were merging together making it to powerful for nozomi causing nozomi to go psycho A,F,O was noticing this when nozomi running toward A,F,O trying to punch him with her powers.toshi was looking at nozomi and realizing that her shrink was slowing turning purple that's when he realized that she was over working her body and injured herself. When rin turned back around back at toshi she was kick in the head making her hit her head on the floor hard. Toshi felt a hand on his shoulder he look up and saw a girl around nozomi age she had short black hair whith red tips her eyes were purple and she wore back tank top with black jeans and black boots. She help toshi to his feet.

Toshi: thank u. Who are you?

Girl: names kagame and I'm here to help.

Toshi: how?

Just when kagame was going to answer nozomi landed right infont of them laying on the ground power down in pain. Toshi kneels down and lift nozomi head. Nozomi open her eye to look right at toshi. She try to get up but the pain was to much so she slowly but up. Toshi could see nozomi skin turned purple and some parts dark purple.)

Toshi: nana no you are too injured too fight and were is all for one?

Nozomi:can't say he threw me before I got the chance to see were he run off to.

(Toshi look around trying to find all for one while nozomi was trying to get up, toshi help nozomi up know her temper would get the best of her. Just like me he thought then the ground beneath then started shaking then the ground broke couple of feet away from them and there was all for one power up ready to kill anyone in his path. Toshi try tuning into his hero form but just starting coughing blood. Then he look at kagame.

Toshi: we dont have time kagame you said you are here to help us.

Kagame: yes but before I start tell be what was the best age to be.

(Both nozomi and toshi look at her with confused looks.)

Nozomi: how is that helping. ( angry then looking at her toshi before jumping up and running towards all for one.)

(Toshi call out to nozomi before he could start running kagame grab toshi wrist pulling him back.)

Kagame: answer the question all might please.

Toshi: fine...uh...I guess...22 then.

Kagame: perfect.

( Before toshi could answer kagame wrote on toshi's forehead and smack it. Toshi started rubbing his head then he felt a warm light all around him. While that was happening nozomi was trying to punching all for one but due to A,F,O quirk nozomi was in more pain then ever she try ignoring it until A,F,O landed at hit on her and while doing so throwing her to a pile of sharp poles but before she landed a bright light came a caught her in a nick of time. A,F,O eyes wide to see who caught her so was nozomi me she look up but the sun was blinding her so she couldn't see the person. Un til the figure landed nozomi got on her feet and look at the guy that save only to have her eyes widen in shock.)

Nozomi: Dad...is that...you.

(The figure infont of her gave her a thumbs up and a smile. Toshi was now 22 years old)

Toshi: of course nana.

Nozomi: but how.

Toshi: kagame's quirk apparently she can make someone young but just for a short time.

Nozomi: that awesome now you can defeat A,F,O..

(Nozomi smile then toshi stuck out his hand. Nozomi got confused then look up at her father.)

Toshi: well you help me this one time nana?

Nozomi: yes sir( grabbing toshi hand.)

(Toshi and nozomi look at A,F,O powering up. Toshi and nozomi then use there quirks and starting running towards, A,F,O dodging his attacks nozomi almost fell until all might help her both got close to A,F,O then both toshi and nozomi jump up and pull there left fist back, then lean down to finish off A,F,O.)

Toshi: READY NANA!!!!

nozomi: YES SIR!!!!

Toshi: OK THEN GO!!!!

Nozomi: BEYOND!!!!

Toshi nozomi:PLUS ULTRA!!!

(The impact hit A,F,O defeating him which also destroyed half of the bay fount. Toshi and nozomi were breathing hard until they heard cheering from kagame then they both started cheering well, the cheering stop when they saw movement coming from the rubble nozomi and toshi power up until they saw that it was Dr.saito. )

Nozomi: Dr.saito your alive but I saw rin shot you with her gun.

Dr.saito: funny thing about that I replace her bullets with rubber bullets.

Nozomi: well that explains-

( that's when nozomi since something she turned around to find rin running right at toshi . Nozomi ran and got in front of toshi and push him aside . Rin then place grab a small bag and threw it right at nozomi body the contents in the bag exploded which nozomi I a thick cloud of yellow. Toshi ran to nozomi while kagame ran towards rin who was now running away. Toshi was about to grab nozomi from the smoke. When toshi lay nozomi on the ground he felt blood just splatter on him when he look down at nozomi she was coughing up blood and her burn scar on her face got even worst and she had more burn on her skin and she couldn't breath. Dr.saito kneel down to check on nozomi that's when he realized what was wrong with her. Dr.saito gave toshi a worry look.)

Dr.saito: its mustard gas.

( toshi felt like his life just ended just last t in me when he lost nozomi, he look at nozomi who was trying to breath . Then both toshi and Dr.saito heard commotion they look up to see that kagame had captured rin. Toshi got up holding nozomi in his arms and walked toward rin. He wanted rin to suffer making his life a living hell. But before he can say anything he felt someone tugging on his shirt he look down at nozomi who slowly shook her head no. Toshi mouth word her ok and gave her a smile. Nozomi slowly smile then coughing up more blood. )

Dr.saito: all might you need to go and get her medical treatment before it's to late.

Kagame: dont worry I already call the police.

Toshi: thank you you two if you need anything call my friend

Naomasa Tsukauchi help get in contact with me.

Kagame: dont forget all might your youth only last one day.

(Toshi nod and use one for all and super jump from the bay. He jump from building to building trying to get to the hospital. He could feel nozomi getting cold. When he finally made it to the hospital the nurses brought in a stretcher and toshi place nozomi on it . Toshi grab the bracelet that nozomi put on him and tied it on nozomi before they took her in. Toshi sat on the waiting room until he heard foot steps he lost his train of thought and look up to find izuku, nana and inko. Every was shock to see toshi on his young form he try to explain until izuku and nanajump on him hugging him. Toshi hug both of them and stated crying he look up at inko who was walking to toshi and place a kiss on his cheek .toshi kiss inko as well then look at what was in inko hand. Both teens release them self and move over so inko can sit right next to toshi . Inko handed the moving object to toshi, toshi was still confused until he move the blanket a little to find a small blonde hair baby boy. Toshi eye went wide he look at inko.)

Toshi: inko is this

Inko: yes our son.

(Before toshi could answer the doctor came in. Toshi and inko got up and walk toward the doctor. The doctor gave them a sad look.)

Doctor: we have some bad new

Toshi: what happen

Doctor: your daughter as of right now has no heart due to the gas. she will be on a machine until we can find her a heart and also will be in medical induced coma. I'm sorry.


	14. awaken in horror

(Nozomi slowly woke up from a bright light that's is hitting her face she place a hand above her face to shield the light from hitting her eyes. She sat up and look around then she look forward to see the shore hearing the water going back and forth. She got up and started stretching doing some warming up after she was done she heard foot steps coming her way she turned around and starting smiling. The figures that were walk to nozomi was nana shimura and the first user of one for all her uncle. After a short training session all three of them sat down and watch the sun set.)

Nozomi: so... three months have pass now.

nana shimura: yes

Nozomi:I wonder if my family is doing ok?

( nozomi uncle place a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile )

Uncle: I'm sure that they are fine just waiting for you to wake up.

( nozomi slowly look out to the sun set, she place her hands to her chest and still feel nothing.)

Nozomi: I still dont feel nothing. (Sadly)

(Both nana shimura and nozomi uncle knew what she meant.)

Nozomi: I miss them bad.

(Izuku p.o.v)

seven month have pass since the incident. police came and questioned all might on what happen and his connection with the incident. Rin was arrested for what she did and went to court but with all the efforts and evidence that the cops had and with all might help as well rin was sent free. all for one was sent back to prison after the fight. Dr.saito found out that kagame was his missing daughter. She explained saying that she got her memories back before the fight and she now lived with Dr.saito and was given a laboratory as a gift for helping all might. During those months inko and all might decide to sign the papers now they are a married. And all might ask if nana and would like to be his biological kid we both agree and now our last name are yagi.We all visit nozomi often but all might visit her the most.after what happen to all might every hero that knew him and nozomi were sending there regard, there prays, gift and love. Then one day nana was checking her files and found out about a quirk she possessed. She ran to Dr.saito and explained to him about it,turns out she has a quirk that can regenerate her body parts including her organs. In two months nana was a match for nozomi and nozomi was given the new heart and was taken off of the machine but she wont wake up.

(December)

(A

yoshi is back in his true form)

(Toshi was sitting down on a chair while watch nozomi breathing. Hoping that one day she will wake up.he check the time and realize it was getting late he got up from the chair and walk towards the nozomi, he place his hand on her head and lean down and kiss her forehead and walk out of her room. Toshi was half way home when his phone went off.)

Toshi: hello

Naomasa Tsukauchi: hey toshi its me.

Toshi: hey Tsukauchi how have you been?

Tsukauchi: im fine hows nozomi has she...

Toshi: no she still asleep.

Tsukauchi: I see sorry for asking .

Toshi: it's fine so what did you call me for?

Tsukauchi: right. Do you remember the trial on rin higurashi.

Toshi: how can I( remembering what the jury said ) not a happy day for anyone.

Tsukauchi:I did some uncover work and found out she is making a machine.

Toshi: a machine that dose what.

(Befoe Tsukauchi can answer nana got behind yoshi and scared the heck out of him making toshi drop his phone . Toshi quick pick up his phone and accidentally hang up on Tsukauchi.)

Nana: oops sorry dad.

Toshi: is ok he'll call me back. what are u doing here nana?

Nana: mom wanted me to find you dinner is almost ready.

Toshi:it that late let's go before your mom kills us( laugh a little)

Nana: don't have to tell me twice.

(When toshi and nana got home inko had dinner ready for them. After dinner toshi was thinking while the TV was on. Inko was holding there seven month old son torino she look at toshi and knew what he was thinking .after inko place torino in his crib inko sat right next to toshi. Toshi was startled turned and saw inko with a worrier look.)

Inko: how is nozomi?

Toshi: the same hasn't waking up yet.

Inko: oh nozomi( starts crying)

(Toshi hug inko trying to comfort her it's still fresh in there memories when the doctor told them what happened to their daughter. inko fainted luckily toshi caught her while holding the baby. After a while inko woke up in a room in the hospital. Inko got up and saw toshi asleep while holding the baby. She slowly woke up toshi. Toshi woke up and hug inko then they both started to cry. Later nana,izuku and inko explained about the baby. Apparently when Nana and izuku went back to the house and told ankle about it all three of them decided to go to Higurashi Enterprises when they got there Nana showed them where the laboratory was at. When they open the door the alarm went off.Nana and izuku were trying to shut off the alarm that's when they accidentally turned on the clone machine then a robotic arm with small tweezers came out of the machine and spotted inko it went and quickly pulled a couple of strands of hair off of inko and went back inside the machine. Then not even five minutes later the belt stated moving then a baby covered in liquid came out starting crying. Inko slowly walk to the baby while izuku was right behind his mom in case something happened. Nana was able to shut off the machine. Inko gently pick up the baby and starting claming the baby down when the baby stop crying the baby open his eyes and look up at inko and starting making baby noise. Nana quickly look up on the computer and found out that rin had some of toshi dna and the last of the toshi dna was mix in with inko. Toshi was shock then he look down at his son and look up at inko,izuku and nana and realized that his family got even bigger, everyone then noticed that toshi started crying. Inko got out of the bed and hug toshi then nana and izuku followed and hug toshi making a family group hug.)

She'll wake up soon.

(Toshi and inko turned around to see nana looking at them with confidence in her eyes)

Inko: how would you know nana?

Nana: we are connected. We have the same heart so what ever she feels I feel it too . And I just know that she will wake up too so dont give up hope.( smiling)

( toshi got up from the couch and walk toward nana then he gave her a hug. Nana return the hug as well.)

Toshi: thank you nana.

Nana: no problem father.

(Then toshi phone went off toshi broke the hug and grab his phone he open it to see who called him it was the police. Toshi answers the phone and his eyes went wide from shock. He drop his phone and ran out the door.)

Inko: TOSHI!!!!

(Nana grab the phone and answer it)

Nana: hello this is nana yagi what going on.

(After hearing what happen nana hang up and called izuku.)

Inko: what happened nana?

Nana: someone was throw out of a window at nozomi room. And a bomb went off there too.

( inko heart sank, nana quickly grab every jacket and gave them to every one and they all left. Toshi was running as fast as he can he stop to try and catch his breath then he started running again. Toshi try not thinking the horror of what might happen to nozomi he try pushing the thought but he can't. After about 10 mins he got to the hospital he ran threw the police and went inside. He went up the stairs and open the fifth exit door only to see it severely damaged toshi started panicking he was moving debris calling nozomi name. When he got to nozomi room is was destroyed and she was gone. Toshi feel to his knee then his scream turned to crying.)

Dad?!?

(Toshi turned around from the entrance of the room and saw nozomi looking at him with worrienes in her eyes.)

Toshi: I'm dead am i?

Nozomi: of you were dead then I will have to kick your ass for leaving mom.

(Toshi quickly got up and hug nozomi tightly. Nozomi hig her father too. Toshi look at his daughter and sigh in relief and smile at her.

Toshi: how are you-

Nozomi: my training was finish as soon as I was done grandma nana and uncle told me it was time. I saw a white light and I woke up to see some thug about to stab me I use my quirk and threw him out the window but before he fell he threw a grenade in here so I whine and it went off. I was searching if there was anyone on this floor and luckily no one was here until I heard someone calling me. And I follow it and here were are.

Toshi: now that you are awake we can be a whole family now .(happy)

Nozomi: yes finally.(happy)

( higurashi Enterprises lap)

Doctor: mis.rin we found it .

Rin: prefect so when can we start the portal?

Doctor: we can start it right now if you want .

Rin: then begin the machine and we can leave this world and I can finally have my utopia.

Doctor: yes ma'am.

(The doctors and scientist activated the machine that Tsukauchi was trying to tell toshi. Then the machine gave out a bright white light. Back at the hospital toshi had pack a pair of clothes for nozomi. A black shirt with matching jeans and boots with a jacket that say plus Ultra. Toshi also had a pair of knife made for nozomi as well so nozomi was gear up and ready to go.)

Toshi: ready nozomi?

Nozomi: yeah I'm so excited.

( then both of them saw a bright light coming from higurashi Enterprises.)

Nozomi: what the fuck is that?

Toshi: I dont know?

(The light was so bright the toshi and nozomi both covered there eyes. After the light disappeared toshi open his eye and turned to were nozomi was his eyes widen she was gone. he ran out the door looking around and it pop in his head the light took her. He fell on his knees and started crying. )

Toshi:no...i just...got her... back... please...dont do this...NANA!!!!!!

END OF BOOK 1

To be continued on book 2 Psycho


End file.
